The last hope
by Miss-Muddle
Summary: With Spyro gone, Cynder feels there is no hope left in her life. No future, nothing. But then a new dragon tries to catch her attention, and he's determined to make her listen...
1. The death

**The last hope**

**Prologue: The Death**

"I know what I need to do...just get out of here Cynder." The urgency in his voice made my heart wrench.

"Spyro no! You don't have to do anything, let's just go." I glanced around the shimmering purple crystal as the earth broke away before our eyes.

"Where Cynder? There will be nothing left, the world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to." I stared at his bold amethyst eyes, glowing with pride and determination. Who was I to stop him? But of course I could never leave him either. My mind was set. There was a brief pause as I took in a deep breath, that may have been my last.

"Then I'm with you." I felt my words burn with dedication in the air. He looked stunned for a moment, wondering what my words could truly mean. But then I felt the world around us fall silent as he lifted off the ground in a mesmerizing ray of light. But there was something I still needed to say, and I feared this may be my last chance to say it. Say how I truly felt. Blinded by his glowing body, I finally whispered the three words.

"I love you..."

The words lingered in the breeze for a moment before disappearing into the distance. All of a sudden the light became stronger, filtering it's way through the broken planet. I shielded my eyes from the blinding light and huddled closer to the ground.

Then it was over.

I felt the air trickle into an eerie stillness as I slowly fluttered open my eyes, only to reveal what made my heart stop with fear. His limp purple body lay there, as still as stone. His scales still glistening with a twinkling light.

"SPYRO!" I sprang over to his lifeless body.

"Spyro no...please no..." I collapsed in a heap next to his body, the tears burning up my face. _He can't be dead! _My mind pounded with panic. _He just can't! _Then I heard something that made my heart jolt with hope. A small wheezy cough escaped his pale lips. "Wake up Spyro, wake up!" I touched his ice cold cheek with my paw, letting the warmth of it seep into his scales. And then, to my utmost relief, he opened his eyes. "Spyro...Spyro it's me, Cynder." I murmured, stroking his delicate scales.

"C-Cynder?" He wheezed harshly.

"Yes Spyro, it's me." I felt the tears roll down my face like heavy boulders, weighing me down more each time.

"Cynder...I'm dying Cynder."

"No you're not Spyro! Don't speak like that!" I spluttered, but even I didn't have confidence in my words. "You're going to be fine..." I choked back on the sobs that were lumping up my throat. He then let out another low, wheezy cough that shook both our bodies violently.

"I'm sorry Cynder..." He whispered, his voice barely audible anymore.

"Don't be sorry Spyro, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did it. You defeated the most evil force on this planet, and saved the world from destruction. You have set the world free again."

"_We _did it. Together." I noticed a small smile creep up at the corners of his quivering mouth as he spoke. I carried on gently caressing his face with my paw.

"I love you too Cynder, don't ever forget that." He wheezed, struggling to keep his eye lids from closing. So he did hear me.

"I love you too Spyro..." I whispered, rubbing my cheek up against his own. Hearing him say those words now made my heart melt with sadness.

"Goodbye Cynder..." He whispered carefully in my ear.

"Spyro no, don't say that!" I cried, trying to hold back on the endless tears that were streaming down my face. But what was the point, for I would cry a river for him any day. But it was no use. There was nothing I could do. Nothing anyone could do. I watched in despair as he finally gave in to the endless struggle for survival. His slow rasp breaths slowed to a stop.

"NO!"

I threw my head back and roared to the skies.

I was filled with an incredible pain that pierced though my heart, leaving me clutching at my chest in agony.

"Spyro..." I sobbed into his side, his peaceful body lay as still as ice under my cold touch. And then after what felt like an eternity of endless pain, I felt the unstoppable darkness start to take over, clouding my vision like a soft blanket. My whole world was caving in. Crumbling into a pitiful mess of pain, and I took it with open arms.

**I was thinking of ideas for a new story when I came up with this, what if Spyro had died after saving the world? Where would that leave Cynder? And so here it is! Please, please, please review, I would really like to know what you think.**

**Chapter 1 will be here soon...**

**Cheers =)**


	2. Three stages of loss

"Cynder..." The voice came as a low, deep rumble, interrupting my dreamless sleep.

"Cynder, wake up..." A pain filled groan escapes my parched lips as a warm, soft paw came down on my shoulder. I struggled to open my eyes, but once I did, I was overwhelmed by a muscular green head of scales staring down at me.

"T-Terrador?" I whimpered, my memories suddenly dazzled by this familiar face.

"It's OK Cynder, your safe now." I looked up in bewilderment as Cyril and Volteer stepped out from behind the strong earth guardian towering over me.

"W-Where am I?" I tried to lift my sore head from the soft, plump pillow that appeared beneath me, but was struck with an overwhelming amount of pain that shot through my head.

"You're in Warfang Cynder...your safe." Terrador murmured gently. My mind still dazed, I struggled to recollect my memories. But once I did, I cried out with an oven more intense purpose. Nothing could have matched the pain I felt at that one moment.

"Where's Spyro!" I wailed, my voice tight with pain. I was bewildered and confused about what was happening, what else was I supposed to say?

I noticed the guardians faces fill with worry as my eyes bulged out of their sockets. I watched in despair was Terrador slowly padded over to where I was sprawled out across the pillow, then raise a gigantic green paw in front of me, to reveal a pile of shimmering gold dust in his palm. The earth guardian then carefully sprinkled this gold dust onto my shoulder. I watched in surprise as the dust magically melted into my bruised scales.

"What are you doing?" I murmured frightfully, my words seeming to slur out my quivering pale lips. I already felt my self slipping away once again, my breathing becoming slow and even, my eye lids weighing down like boulders over my weak vision. Not able to resist any longer, I was soon put under the dust's magical spell.

When I next woke, I was alone.

My tired mind felt drowsy and confused as I let my eyes skitter around the small room. My ears strained to hear past my ragged breaths and the gentle whistle of the wind that came from the lone, open window that hung proudly on the hard stone wall. The cream cloth curtain fluttered around wildly from the soothing breeze, but the air was silent. I tried to lift my head, but the piercing pain that shot through my side made me clench my jaws in agony. I looked at my battered and bruised side of scales with anguish. Then, as slowly as possible, I lifted my heavy body from the pillow, flopping down into the stone ground beside it. As the mysterious drug finally wore off, I found my mind become more clear. It wasn't long before I was chocking on my own swollen throat as the images of his limp body flashed through my mind. My body shook violently from the endless sobs that rushed out my lips. He was gone.

"WHY!" I wailed into the still air, gripping my sharp ivory claws furiously at the cold surface. "WHY HIM!" I chucked my head back and forth viciously. "I'M THE ONE WHO DESERVES TO DIE!" Every part of my pitiful body ached from the battle. The battle I thought we had finally won. "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" I roared, looking down at the puddle of sweat and tears that had formed around my helpless state. It should have been me. Something I have been telling myself ever since. My mind shouted with fury and pain. It could have easily been several hours that I laid there, unable to move from that torturous spot.

But after a while I felt something else swell up inside me. Taking the place of my despair. Anger.

My head was truly pounding now, but not just from the pain, but fury too. My muscles as tense as rock, I lifted myself shakily from the ground. I dragged myself over to the golden, wood door. But it was locked. I soon found myself pounding and thrashing against the firm wood, regardless of all my aches and pains. I threw everything I had at that door, but it just wouldn't budge, and soon after I was throwing myself wildly around the empty forsaken room, shouting with pain and anger as I did so. At that point I felt like nothing could ever stop me. Like there was nothing that could cure me from this unstoppable torture, inside and out. All of a sudden there was a quick tap on the sturdy wooden door, and the click of a lock being cracked as it slowly creaked open. I stopped and stared as a cloaked, furry figure stepped cautiously into the room. My tears, now mingled with the redness of my blood, trickling down my face.

"Cynder...?" The cat like figure murmured tensely. The low gruff of his voice hit an instant trigger in my slipping memories. It was Hunter. I watched as the feline carefully brought out a silver tray, which I soon realized was a plate full of fresh, ripe berries. "The guardians asked me to bring this up to you." Hunter rumbled, gently placing the shiny plate of fruit on the cold hard ground. I knew I should have said something, anything. But for some reason I wasn't even able to mutter a thank you. But thankfully the fury feline didn't seem to expect anything more than a pitiful stare. He looked at me with his warm, bold eyes, filled with worry and compassion. "Let me know if you need anything else Cynder." The hooded feline nodded sadly, and in one quick flick of his long black cloak, he was gone, closing the rattling door behind him. I stared at the inviting colorful pile of food. I wanted desperately to go over and gobble up that fresh food, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to do it. My stomach rumbled in disagreement as I slowly padded back to the soft plump cream pillow and flopped into it. I felt my throat gradually swell up once again, and waited for the wet, salty tears to come flowing down my cheeks. But they didn't. I was all cried out. Not a single tear left in me. And so against the blinding light that streamed in from the bright, open sky, I closed my eyes.

For days I was like this. Anger and violent driven one minute, calm and collected the next. I found myself being treated like a caged up wild animal. Locked up inside this small room, the soothing shine of the sun my only company. Each day someone would come up to check on me, giving me a bowl of water and some fresh new fruits to munch on, but I would never even touch them. I could feel myself grow weaker and weaker, my boney rib cage starting to stick out like mangled wire. I was slowly giving in. Slowly being sucked away by my own pain. And soon the anger and despair vanished completely. A blank feeling of numbness taking it's place. Like nothing could ever hurt me again. I became unreachable, my tired, weak body withering away into nothing. I spent nearly all of my time just staring out the rattling window, watching numbly as the world carried on without me. The window hung by a thread off it's hinges. Like one more single blow would whisk it away forever. Maybe I would go with it. I would watch as young dragon families pranced around happily, and listen to the cheerful squeaks of laughter that would float through the air like music. But it seemed none of it could effect me. My face was blank, my heart as cold as ice.

Every second was torture of this new life, and as they slowly ticked by I started to wonder what the guardians were actually planning to do with me. Weather they were going to try to keep me cooped up in this cold empty room for the rest of my sorrowful life, waiting for the day when I would eventually starve myself to death. Maybe they would be glad to get rid of me. Maybe to them I am just one useless waste of space. I thought of sparx. I imagined his situation would be no better, but at least he would have the comfort of a family by his side. I missed Sparx. But that was just one small speck of misery that added to this new pitiful way of life.

The long days dragged on at an unbearably slow speed. But one day I decided I couldn't take it anymore. None of it. This life, this pain, it just wasn't worth living. So I decided to end it once and for all. This day was no different, the sun still filtered it's way through the lonesome room with a memorable intensity. I stared warily at the clattering window. One push and that would be it. Why should I have to live a long pitiful life? I was the one who deserved to die, and there's nothing I could ever do to change that. I stared out over the city longingly, watching as dragons and other creatures skipped and pranced their way around the old windy paths of the city. My heart no longer ached at that sight, for I knew the pain would soon be all over. I slowly reached out nudged the clear, shiny pane of glass, and with one quick snap of the hinge, it was gone. I swiftly leaped up onto the small ledge that separated me from the rest of the cruel world, ignoring the almost unbearable pain that shot through my sore muscles, protesting from the sudden movement.

"Here goes nothing..." I whispered through the breeze. I then slowly spread out my delicate wings, wincing at the aching pain that throbbed from the touch. Then with one deep breath, I took to the air.

Every flap was like a thousand needles piercing through my weak flesh. But none of it mattered anymore. I flew silently over the raging city, being careful not be catch any unwanted attention. I floated freely over the old buildings and streets that made up the wonderful city of Warfang. One of the only places I would be able to call home. With the wrath of the city behind me, I soared over the wild forests and rapid rivers that encircled the city walls, until I reached a steep cliff face that hung dangerously over a chasm of jagged rocks, a wild, raging river meandering around them. The cliff edge stuck out indefinitely from the rest of the rocky mountain. I looked numbly over into the wild ravine below. But no fear filled my bones. I started to swipe my tail blade over my fragile set of wings, tearing them apart like paper. I cried out in pain at the slashes I inflicted on my own helpless body.

As I looked blankly over the deathly cliff edge, I wondered weather I was really doing the right thing. But the sudden feeling of being with Spyro again washed away any doubt that clouded my mind.

And then, with my wings torn to shreds, and a heart as hard as stone, I jumped.

**Please let me know what you think! Please review!**

**cheers =)**


	3. Change

I soared like a rocket through the open air. My shredded wings fluttering wildly in the wind. But then, falling limply through the still air, something happened. At first it seemed impossible. The sudden blast of buzzing energy as something whizzed underneath me. The warm surface of scales that now moved beneath my belly. I opened my eyes in shock. I was flying. The mountains rocky edge slowly disappearing out of sight. But before I could grasp what was happening, there was a sudden strong whoosh of wind as I came crashing towards the ground. I lifted my head up dazily from the new lush grass, trying to focus my vision on the hazy figure that stood awkwardly before me.

"Sorry about that...I really need to work on my landing." Still in shock, I stared blankly at the fuzzy figure in front of me, suddenly seeing two or three of the same shape dancing from side to side. I let out a long, unintentional groan as my head pounded from the impact. I lay there staring at the blurry figure below the strikingly blue sky until finally, the pain subsided. I looked puzzlingly at the figure as it slowly became clearer. It was a dragon. A black dragon. It's scales a magnificent coal colour that matched perfectly with it's charcoal grey underbelly. The strange dragon stared down at me crookedly as I lifted my head out of the smothering grass. As soon as I was up straight, it was like reality hit me all at once. Who did this guy think he was appearing out of nowhere and saving my life? My nostrils puffed out in annoyance.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" I screeched furiously. I was so close. So close to being with him again, and this dragon had taken it all away.

"You know most dragons would be grateful to have someone save them from falling to their deaths." The back dragon replied, but to my surprise he didn't seem taken back by my reaction.

"I'm not most dragons."

"I can see that, but anyway what do _you _think _your _doing coming all the way out here to jump off a cliff?" He spat, his eyes burning with curiosity. His voice wasn't low and rumbly like most male dragons, but quite bubbly and in a way, irritably confident.

"It's none of your business." I spat back, irritated by this dragons attitude.

"Well it is now." He raised his eyebrows expectantly, watching my face as it scrunched up into a menacing scowl. I quickly span around on my heels and started to step carefully away. I was a bit shaky at first, but I soon got the hang of it. "Where are you going?" The dragon pleaded, jumping in to block my path.

"As far away from you as possible." I spat, trying to doge around the dragons muscular body. I imagined him to be not much older than me, although he was much bigger and stronger. His eyes gave away a childish glint, and his awkwardly crooked grin always seemed to look out of place on such a strong build. I narrowed my eyes in irritation as the dragon repeatedly blocked my way past. "Just get out of my way" I growled, and to my amazement, he did. I stormed past, wincing at the sharp pain that jabbed at my side. I let out a long sign as I hurried away, glad to be alone. But just when I thought I had finally got rid of him, he falls in step beside me. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you want to kill yourself, because whatever the reason, I'm sure there is a better way around it." The dragon's mysterious voice sounded almost like a catchy, yet irritating tune that would get permanently stuck in your head, forever nagging and pinching it's way into your thoughts.

"There's not." I answered plainly, quickening my stride and letting my tattered wings drag hopelessly along the ground.

"Well I beg to differ." I scowled at this, focussing my attention on what's ahead of me, which just happened to be endless sheets of green. I tried my best to ignore the fact that I had no clue where I was. "Hey, how many of those berries do you reckon I could fit into my mouth all at once?" I stopped, stunned at what I had just heard.

"Excuse me?" The dragon swung round to face me.

"I said, how many..."

"No...I heard you." I stared at the dragon in astonishment. First he shows up out of nowhere and 'saves' me from falling to my death, and now he asks a silly question like that? Who did this guy think he was?

"Well then, how many? I reckon I could reach at least 20." He puffed out his cheeks proudly. I looked over at the brightly coloured bush that stood oddly in the long fresh grass, rustling in the breeze.

"Is that some kind of joke?"

"No, just a thought." I looked at the dragon's dark black scales as he twitched and fidgeted on the spot. He had two horns, each a jagged lightning bolt kind of shape that sat quite dangerously on his muscular head. Realizing I was staring quite intensely at the strange dragon, I quickly turned away, shuffling along the long grass. But once again, the dragon followed, trotting up beside me like this was any other day. Maybe for him it was.

"Please just leave me alone." I whispered almost pleadingly. This was not the time I wanted a strange new dragon steeping on my tail.

"Why? It's not everyday I come across a beautiful young dragoness trying to commit suicide." I gave him a sideways glance through the corner of my eye. Beautiful young dragoness? What a cheek. "Besides you will need my help to get back to the city."

"I'm perfectly fine by myself." I stalked on ahead, resisting the temptation to glance sideways at the strange dragon skipping along next to me. All of a sudden the dragon let out a loud, very odd noise. It took me a second to realize he was laughing.

"You? On your own in this place? You really are suicidal aren't you! Just because Malefor's dead now, doesn't mean there aren't any dangers out here." I immediately froze up at the mention of that name, but forced myself to keep going, not wanting to make it obvious. But it didn't work. I noticed his face fall slightly at my expression, but to my relief he didn't say a word. We were coming into a forest now, the tree's gradually thickening around us, the sun still heating up the sky.

"I'm Jet by the way." The dragon spoke calmly, his voice suddenly more comforting and soft. I tired my best to avoid it, but I could sense his eyes boring into my side. I was silent. "This is the part where you say your name." He muttered quirkily. I hesitated. What if he recognized my name? What if he realized who I was? Surely that would only bring more trouble for me and his irritably curious mind. But why would it even matter?

"Cynder..." I mumbled almost silently.

"Cynder..." He echoed to himself inquisitively. "Cynder..." He repeated my name like it was the chorus of a song. "Where have I heard that before?" I felt my muscles seize up slightly, realizing that this would only cause more grief. "Oh! I know! Your the one who helped that purple dude defeat Malefor!" He chirped in triumph. I felt my weight press closer to the ground. Like something was pulling me in. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and hide away. But there was something in his voice that made me curious. Is that all he knows? Maybe he didn't know all of who I really was. "Wow..." Jet sighed. "You've had a pretty exciting life so far haven't you." This time I couldn't resist a quick sideways glance. Jet's deep sea blue eyes caught mine in an awkward gaze.

"That's one way to put it." I mumbled, quickly turning away back to the nature of the increasing number of vegetation surrounding us.

"Well how else would you put it?" His voice suddenly sounded somber, almost serious. Like I was a mystery, a puzzle that was slowly unraveling, giving away all the hidden answers one by one.

"Scary, torturous, horrific..." I started to ramble on, being surprisingly open to this stranger I had just met. Of course all the good times slipped right past me now, all I could think of was the torturous and tormented times of my pitiful life.

"Horrific? You just saved the world, you're a hero!" Obviously he had not heard the whole story. I wondered If anyone had. I just stared on ahead, a canopy of leaves sheltering me from the heat.

"I'm no hero." I muttered to the ground, feeling my shredded wings catch and pull on twigs and various clumps of earth as they were dragged along the ground. Expecting at least a murmur in reply, I looked cautiously at the young dragon. But there was no answer. I impatiently looked around the forest, catching the sparkles of light that were filtered through he trees. Still no answer. Then It dawned on me that I had no idea where we were. We would be half way across the planet for all I know. "So where are we exactly?" I spoke tensely.

"No idea." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What! You said you knew the way back!"

"I never said that, I just followed you here." I looked wide eyed at the calm dragon beside me.

"You followed me?"

"Yeah, why else would I be all the way out here? I'm not suicidal like you are."

"You mean were lost." I growled.

"Not lost, just uncertain of the right direction."

"So yeah, lost."

"Calm down Cynder, It's no big deal." I flinched as he used my name so calmly, like we had known each other for years.

"No big deal? If it weren't for you I would be dead by now and all this would be over." I screeched, suddenly not caring what words came rushing out my mouth. I stood and watched as the dragon stepped confidently closer to me, his pitch black scales catching the quick sparks of light, making them dance around us. Almost beautifully.

"And that's what you want is it?" His once sketchy voice sounded deep and warming. His deep blue eyes latched onto mine as I tried to turn away.

"Yes." I muttered almost silently, trying to be as confident as possible, but even I didn't believe my own voice. How could I have suddenly become so uncertain?

"Then who am I to stop you." I watched , my eyes the size of ping pong balls as the dragon slowly slid away into trees, flashes of black becoming smaller and smaller. I stood there like a lost puppy, which might as well have been the case. What's wrong with me? I've got what I wanted. But maybe what I feel I want really isn't the truth. Have I been lying to myself all this time? I tried to bite back the word that was gradually creeping up my throat. _No cynder, don't. _I fought with my mind. But something was always pulling me down the middle. _This is what you want..._ But I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"WAIT!" I shrieked as the dragon slowly became a shadow in the distance. I heard my voice bounce through the trees, until finally, he stopped. His sparkling pools of blue turning my way. He stood there patiently, as if he was waiting for something. But all words froze on my tongue. But little did I know that it didn't evan matter. There was a sudden strong rush of wind above me, shading the forest into darkness. I looked up to see a large figure looming above me, and in a sudden flash of yellow, he was in front of me.

"Cynder!" Volteer gasped, clutching at his chest for air. "I've gotten too old for this." He wheezed to himself, taking in a deep breath. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well, you've found me." Volteer's concerned expression creased as he looked around at where we were.

"What do you think you are doing all the way out here?" He grumbled.

"I don't know...I was just..." I was going to to lie if I wanted to get through the day. Which apart of me didn't want.

"There's no time for explanations, we need to get you back to the city, everyone's been seriously worried about you, just disappearing like that."

"I'm sorry...I..."

"Come on, we must let the others know you are safe." I rolled my eyes irritably as the lightning guardian cut me off again. In one quick flick of his tail, the guardian started to step through he trees. I had just started to fall into step behind, when something occurred to me.

"Wait..." I trailed off, looking in the direction where the dragon had stood, waiting. But there was nothing there. I quickly flicked my eyes in all directions, expecting him to pop put of nowhere. Nothing. The forest suddenly seem dreary, empty of any other life.

"What is it Cynder?" I glanced back at Volteer who was looking at me intently, a note of concern sketched across his old face.

"Nothing..." I let the breeze carry my whisper away into the distance. "It's nothing..."

**Please review!**

**Cheers =)**


	4. Something Special

"That will be 150 gems please miss." The mole struggled to shout over the swarming crowds as they pushed and shoved their way through the bright streets. I trickled the little bursts of colour into the mole's outstretched palm. I was usually very sensible with gems, only spending them on food and other necessities. But today was different. Today was a special day. The busiest day of the year. New Year's Eve. The brightly decorated streets were swamped with dragons and other creatures, families all rushing about, trying to get where they need to be. Christmas had been a bit of a miserable blur in my head. There is only one thing I can clearly remember from that day, and that was seeing Sparx. It was strange as first, all I could see was a familiar small glow amongst the crowds. Because of it's small size, the light was moving rapidly through the swarms, catching little glimpses becoming rarer and rarer. At first I wasn't sure how to react. Should I go after him? Or just leave him be? Curiosity got the better of me in the end and I went bouncing through the crowds, my claws clattering and scraping on the hard pebbled street.

"SPARX!" I called, but the light carried on further into the distance. Until finally, he saw me. I had chased him into a wide courtyard, the edges covered in brightly covered banners and lights. There were a few lone stalls too, one with a dark green dragoness laying fast asleep on a stool. The silver jewelry on the rickety table glistened from the array of colourful lights. Luckily the place wasn't as busy as the main streets, just a couple of wondering dragons checking out the merchandise.

"Cynder?" Sparx mumbled. His voice was unrecognizable. He sounded so weak. So lifeless. I started to wonder if this was a big mistake.

"Sparx I..."

"CYNDER!" He squeaked, making me jump on the spot. "It really is you! I thought my imagination was playing tricks on me!" His tiny sparkling body came hurtling towards my face, his boney hands gripped tightly around my snout. I giggled as his fluttering wings twitched and ticked my nostrils. A very rare occasion lately.

"It's good to see you again Sparx." I whispered, melting into his warm touch.

"You too Cynder..." He muttered, realizing his dignity and releasing my snout.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since..." I stopped. Not bringing myself to finish. His face dropped.

"I know...I've been back at the swamp, with my parents." The little dragonfly put on a brave face as he spoke, pushing away all those wretched and beautiful memories. "Sorry...I didn't see you at the funeral." I noticed how hard he tried to hide the pain that stabbed at his delicate face. Something I could never do myself.

"F-Funeral?" I stuttered. I hadn't heard about any funeral. How could the guardians not ell me about this? Is that why they locked me into that awful room? To hide me away and keep me from going to the only dragon I have ever loved' very own funeral? It seemed unreal, the guardians have been my only real source of company over the last couple of months. Helping them with jobs and important tasks has been one of the only things that has got me through. Something that had finally taken my mind off things. For the time being anyway. For as soon as I am on my own again, it's like the pain is happening all over again. I wasn't sure how much more I could take, but despite my efforts, I'm still here. "Sorry Sparx, I didn't hear about any funeral."

"Oh, well it didn't seem right without you there..." I smiled weakly at the little dragonfly.

"Thanks Sparx."

"Sparx! Get your butt back here now!" A voice shrieked from the crowds. I flicked my head round to see two more buzzing yellow balls of light heading our way, waving around frantically.

"I better go..."

"Looks like you got your hands full." I snickered.

"You can say that again." I watched as a tight smile across his face. My stomach churned with guilt.

"Bye Cynder." Then with a quick wave he was gone. Submerged in the raging crowds and blinding lights. I sighed as I watched him go. It looked like he had been handling things better than I was. I can still feel the throb of the gaping hole left inside my chest. A hole that could never be healed, panging with guilt and sorrow. I still blame myself for what happened. Simply because if I hadn't been there to start it all, none of it would have.

"Thanks." I muttered, grabbing the pink stoned pendant and turning back into the crowds. I quickly slipped it around my neck, letting it bounce against my chilled scales. I never used to get cold, it was always heat that I couldn't stand. I sometimes wonder weather this has anything to do with what element I was born as, before being corrupted by Malefor's dark magic. Maybe I was an ice dragon before all this started, who knows? But this wasn't my biggest wonder of all. I was often lost in deep thought about who my parents were, and how I ended up in malefor's evil crutches. I know I was snatched away from the temple as an egg by one of Malefor's many ape minions, but the rest is a mystery, all I have ever been able to uncover. I tried on various occasions to ask he guardians, but my questions were always shunned away by more important things. Maybe even they couldn't face the truth.

I glanced down at my new pendant as I trotted through the crowds, watching as the shiny pink circle bounced around on the thin silver chain. I studied the beautiful hand carved patterns on the silver border surrounding the crystal. The little patterns seemed to be of tiny dragons, covered in neatly carved little flowers, prancing up and down. I felt a sudden bump as my head went crashing into something hard, bringing me straight back to reality.

"Woah! Watch where you're going there missy!" I jolted to a stop as a huge muscular orange coloured dragon reared up in front of me.

"Sorry." I mumbled, pushing past the male who was scowling angrily.

"Get your sparklers at the ready people! It's only 10 minutes until midnight!" The voice came booming through the speakers, a small ripple of sheers erupting from the crowds. I had to stop and cover my ears to prevent my ear drums bursting. Through the time of year I have discovered that crowds, noise and bright lights weren't really my thing. I seemed to always find myself sneaking off to somewhere quite when things got too mad. And I knew the perfect place. I started to quicken my pace as I slithered through the rows of dragons that stood there, waiting for that one specific moment in time where everything starts again, and we are launched into a new, unknown time in which so many things are possible. Where so many things could happen, and so many will.

After what felt like hours of twisting and turning I finally reached the edge of the city where I took immediately to the air. My wings still aren't as strong as they used to be. I would often find myself flying slight wonkily and drifting off in all directions, none of which would be the right one. But that was just a small part of what I have had to come to accept for this new lease of life. Just a star in one big galaxy of endless wishes. After minutes of constant pushing against the night's strong currents, I finally arrived. The peaceful, quiet place that I had discovered to be more like a life saver. I often came up here to think things through, watching the wrath of the city from safe distance. It was the only place I could possibly be left alone. Or so I thought.

It wasn't a hill exactly, but a small cliff face, the flat top covered in fresh lush grass and tall monstrous trees. The drop from the edge wasn't dangerous for a dragon, not that that really mattered to me anyway. I had a clear view of the city and the hustle and bustle surrounding it. I flopped down into the warm grass, loving the soft tickling sensation against my scales.

"Only 5 minutes until midnight!" The voice echoed across the old city. I could almost feel the vibrations underneath me.

"Hey."

I jumped up like lightning, letting out a small squeak of surprise. I whipped my head round the face the mysterious voice.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The dark dragon like figure slowly emerged from the shadows. The strong dark and slightly childish face hit an instant trigger in my memories.

"Jet?" I squeaked, surprising myself at remembering the young male dragon's name. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I could ask you the same question." He challenged smugly.

"I don't like crowds, that's all." I replied confidently.

"Yeah, me neither." He sighed, plonking himself down next to me, his heavy body making a thump on the fragile earth. I stared at his muscular form for a second before laying back down, my front paws inches away from the looming edge. I hadn't laid eyes on the mysterious dragon since the night on the cliff, but I'm not saying that I had never thought about him. Several times I had seen familiar glimpses of black shadows slinking around the city, but just thought the better of it. My imagination was just toying with me. I didn't once stop to check, but now maybe I wish I had. The eerie silence between us didn't last for long.

"5!" Screamed the booming voice. "4!" The crowds joined in, shouting at the tops of their lungs. "3!" I glanced at Jet laying excitedly beside me, a wide eyed expression on his face, as I awaiting a miracle. "2!" The voices screeched louder. "1!" I gulped in a breath, holding it prisoner in my throat, preparing for what might happen. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowds went wild, wooping and cheering for their hearts content.

"Happy new year Cynder..." As if by magic, there was a sudden boom up above. I whipped my head up to see a spectrum of beautiful colour's bursting in the air, making the very earth shudder under it's power. The quick sparks of light raced high into the sky, exploding into millions of precious jewels that floated there for a second, before falling back to earth.

"Wow." I found myself gasping, not being able to peel myself away from the magnificent array of light.

"Cynder, you look like you've seen a ghost." Jet smirked, but I still couldn't bring myself to turn away from the sparkling sky. "Have you never seen a firework before?" He spoke more intensely now, as If our lives depended on it.

"Should I?" I whispered to the sky.

"Well, yeah! We have them every year!" He stopped, suddenly intrigued. "Wait...how long have you been here?"

"I don't know..." I mumbled truthfully.

"Did they not have them where you came from?"

"Well, that's a difficult question." I signed. "You really don't know who I am do you?"

"Sure I do. You're Cynder, the girl who helped..."

"Yeah yeah, I mean other than that." I cut him off, not wanting to hear the story twice.

"Should I?" He snickered, mimicking my voice.

"Yeah, you should." The serious tone in my voice seemed to hit him hard. His cheeky grin quickly vanishing. He turned his heavy head to look at me. I tried to avoid his sparkling eyes and hopeful gaze, but couldn't drag myself away.

"You don't want to know." I whispered, hoping that that would be the end of it. But of course it wasn't.

"I do." There was a strong gust of wind, making me squint away from the piercing chill. When it passed I looked back to see Jet's bold blue eyes latched onto my face. I suddenly regretted saying anything at all. Any ordinary dragon would turn and run if I told them the truth. But Jet was no ordinary dragon. I suddenly found myself snapped in two. But something about him made me think that he _deserved _to know the truth. Something in those bright glistening eyes that I couldn't quite put my claw on.

"I...I don't..." I started to splutter. The mystery and tension that floated around me was almost unbearable. But somehow that was all it seemed to do. Float as an invisible barrier between me and the dark dragon that lay beside me. Covering me in it's stiff blanket, but not even touching him in the slightest. I took in one deep breath, and let the words flow freely from my pale lips. I told him everything. From start to finish. From the moment I could last remember as a hatchling in Malefor's evil grasp, up until this very moment under the stars. After a couple of hesitation's, the words seemed to come naturally. And not once did he interrupt, not once did he stop to ask why, not once did he even flinch. I let out a long sigh when I had finished, waiting for some kind of response.

"I suppose now you want to turn and run." I muttered.

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away." I narrowed my eyes at his curious attitude.

"I've killed innocent people Jet, tore innocent families apart. Quite literally."

"But that's all in the past now Cynder."

"How can you say that? And just sit here with me, knowing I could tear you apart any second."

"Are you kidding? A delicate little dragon like you?" He snickered, as if this was all some kind of joke. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his irritably cocky confidence.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Well, I am."

"For both our sakes, I'll let that one slide." I giggled. the sound sounded so strange to my ears, like a long lost friends finally coming home. The sound of laughter.

"I'm sorry Cynder." Jet whispered, suddenly bringing me back to reality. I creased my eyes at him suspiciously.

"For what?"

"For everything you've had to go through."

"Please don't." More sympathy was the last thing I needed. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, enjoying the rush of the cool breeze against our scales.

"So what about you? What's your story?" I murmured hesitantly. There was no reply.

"Jet?" I turned to see his ark face staring contently at the night sky. "Jet?" I muttered more urgently. I watched his muscular head turn ever so slightly to look at me. A sudden flicker of fear chilled my bones a I saw his burning blue eyes, sparkling with a new, intense kind of fire. I quickly blinked away the image of Malefor's twisted face that flashed through my mind. But it was gone before I could even react. I opened my eyes again to see Jet's cheeky grin spread happily across his black face.

"Oh nothing special." He sighed. "I spend most of my time looking after my mother, since my dad died in the war she hasn't been exactly...right."

"I'm sorry." I muttered. He smiled weakly.

"It's no big deal." He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. There was a sudden eerie darkness as the bright city quickly turned into complete darkness.

"Look's like everyone's packing it in for the night." I whispered gently, glancing back at Jet who was gazing at the sky, as if he was waiting. Waiting for something to happen. "Jet?" He jolted round sharply, making me jump to my feet in surprise. I stared in shock as his whole body started to twitch, as if shocks of electricity were pulsing through this veins. But it was his eyes that made me shake with fear. The bright poll of blue were shadowed over by a threatening, indescribable darkness. A kind of darkness that wade me shudder to the very bone. "J-Jet?"

"Get out of here Cynder." His voice rumbled deep in his chest.

"_I know what I need to do...just get out of here Cynder." The urgency in his voice made my heart wrench._

"_Spyro no! You don't have to do anything, let's just go." I glanced around at the shimmering purple crystal as the earth broke away before away eyes._

"_Where Cynder? There will be nothing left, the world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to." I stared at his bold amethyst eyes, glowing with pride and determination. Who was I to stop him? But of course I could never leave him either. My mind was set. There was a brief pause as I took in a deep breath, that may have been my last._

My mind shook from the flashback. I gasped as a pain like a thousand needles pierced through my heart.

"W-What?" I was stunned, frozen to the very spot.

"GO!" His deep growl thundered through the still air. I was confused. I wanted to stay and help him, but I had no idea what was happening. However something In his voice made me trust him, and so I hesitantly spread out my wings, and took urgently to the air. Not daring to give a single backwards glance.

**Sorry it's been so long! I will try to speed things up a little bit. Not very happy with this chap, but hey ho. Please review!**

**Cheers =)**


	5. Trick or treat

I pushed on through the pelting rain, each droplet crashing onto my scales like boulders. I peered through the thick mist that spread out as far as the eye could see. How I ended up in the middle of nowhere, was a mystery. However what I did know for certain, is that I was totally, and completely lost. The piercing wind whipped and snatched at me wildly. I was frantically searching for any sign of life in the thick wondering mist. Each flap was becoming more and more agonizing, I wasn't going to be able to last for much longer. My heart jumped around in my chest as I glanced down at the sheet of looming treetops below, not one speck of open land in sight. There was a sudden roar from the skies, shaking the earth into an unnerving tremor. Thunder. And where there was thunder, there was lightning. There was a quick, brilliant flash before my eyes, lighting up the sky for a split second as it crackled and ripped through the air. I winced at the aching pain that was creeping around the muscles in my body, the wind thrashing at the few tears that still remained. I felt myself slowly creeping lower and lower towards the canopy of treetops. I felt like I had travelled so far, yet I was getting nowhere. I couldn't hold myself up any longer, and with one last pain filled flap, went tumbling into the unknown darkness below. I felt my body hit a sturdy branch, and with one almighty crack, I slumped onto the ground. Bringing the broken branch down with me.

The broken up rays of sunlight beamed in from the sky, filtering their way through the trees. It was daytime. I blinked my eyes in an attempt to gain my focus, but there was nothing but green. I had fallen into a forest that was for sure. I groaned as I tried to lift my head from the damp grass, but was hit by the sensation of a stampede of wild horses racing through my head. I must have hit it hard. With another irritated groan, I flopped back down. Why was this always happening to me? I decided I couldn't just lay there like a dead animal, and gave sitting up another try. This time I was ready for the stampede and managed to stay upright. I glanced around the empty forest warily. I sighed as I noticed the small shattered pink and silver remains of the pendant I bought at the market, each tiny shimmering piece cracked and broken. I lifted my gaze from the pieces, to notice something curled up amongst the shining green foliage. I peered curiously at the black scaly ball which reflected the mesmerizing sunlight in several directions. I saw that half of it was shrouded in a light green plant, with thin wide leaves that draped over the shiny ball. But it wasn't moving. I bravely crawled over to investigate this interesting discovery, and poked it gently with a claw. Nothing happened. So I did it again, this time slightly harder. Still nothing. Frustrated, I pricked the strange object sharply with the tip of my tail blade. Big mistake. The creature jumped up like lightning, sending me rolling away in panic. The air was filled with a high-pitched scream. It took me a while to realize it was my own. My frightened scream became accompanied by a lower, much deeper shriek. I gave one glance at the stunned creature and let out a long sigh of relief.

"JET!" I bellowed angrily. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"That doesn't give you the right to poke me in my sleep!" He roared back.

"Sorry." I mumbled, the recollection of last night suddenly coming back to me.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." He whispered, suddenly ashamed. "I didn't mean to snap last night, I just got angry, thinking about how that wretched monster treated you. I tend to be a bit...short-tempered, and I didn't want to risk hurting you."

"Let's just forget about it." I spoke reassuringly. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Where are we?" I questioned as reality came flooding back, panicking to change the subject.

"I've been watching over you. I came looking for you and found you here unconscious, I wanted to make sure you were OK. As for where we are..."

"You mean were lost...again." I huffed.

"Not lost, just..."

"Uncertain of the right direction, yeah I know." I sighed irritably and hung my head down with a groan.

"Don't worry Cynder, we'll be back before you know it."

We weren't.

I had lost count of the number of hours we flew, then stopped and walked for a bit, then flew again. We were getting nowhere. How could we have strayed so fair in one night? Or maybe we were just heading in the complete wrong direction anyway. Which knowing my luck we just might as well have been. However despite all this, at least we kept ourselves entertained. Our frequent questions we asked about each other, soon developed into a game on truth. It was simple, all you had to do was tell truth. How hard can it be? The rules were simple too, the first to pass a question looses. Simple, right?

"What's your biggest fear?" Jet questioned me curiously. We were striding along a long stretch of damp earth, columns of trees on either side. I hesitated for a second. There was so many things I was afraid of, although it wasn't hard to pick just one.

"Malefor." I muttered.

"But he's dead."

"So?"

"So that doesn't count."

"Say's who?"

"Say's me."

"And who made you in charge?" I gave him a challenging smirk, but the intense stare on his face made it disappear.

"You don't need to worry about him anymore Cynder, he'll never hurt you again. No one will."

"And how do you know that?" I stated, half playful, half serious.

"Because I won't let them." I gazed up at his gentle, yet so bold eyes gratefully.

"Thanks Jet." Although I had only just gotten to know the mysterious dragon, I felt a surprising amount of comfort and protection around him. A feeling I had once grown very familiar with. Like together, we could accomplish anything. And nothing could stand in our way.

"OK, your turn to ask." Jet chirped, bringing me out of my daze.

"Oh, umm..." I looked over his strong build, each muscle rippling with every step. "How come your black? I mean, I don't think I have ever seen a black dragon before."

"I'm a shadow dragon." He states proudly.

"A shadow dragon?"

"Yeah, my element is shadow."

"Oh."

"What about you? I haven't seen a dragon like you before either."

"I'm...well...that's a difficult question." I mumbled quietly.

"You passing?" He smirked

"No way!" I stated firmly.

"Well, I don't know what element I was born with, but since being corrupted my Malefor, I have poison, wind, far _and _shadow."

"Shadow?"

"Yeah, you're not the only one." I smiled cheekily at his surprised expression.

"You have four elements? I thought only purple dragons could have that many." My face instantly dropped.

"Yeah, well I guess I'm just...different." I whispered solemnly.

"That's not a bad thing Cynder."

"I wish I was just normal, someone with a family and regular life."

"What fun would that be?" He smirked. His intentions were good but that hit me hard. Instantly realizing his mistake as my head dropped, wishing to be swallowed up by the earth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." He splurged out in a hurry.

"Just forget it." I muttered tensely. There was a moment of awkward silence as we padded slowly through the grass, drops of dew splattering in all directions. My mind raced about busily to find another question.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" The question popped out of nowhere, I hung back slightly, unsure of what response I would get. He hesitated for a second, and I wondered if I had made a big mistake.

"Yes." He then answered plainly.

"Really?" I was surprised, it seemed a guy like him wasn't the type to fall in love. He seemed to be the kind of guy who lived in the moment, and never looked back.

"Why are you so surprised?" He chuckled, obviously reading my expression as if was an open book.

"You just don't look like that type of guy."

"To fall in love?"

"Well...yeah." I glanced over at his bright face, a cheeky grin spread across his wide jaw.

"So, who's the poor girl?" I inquired cheekily, receiving a sharp nudge in return.

"You can only ask one question at a time."

"But that's part of the same question." I spat rather frustratedly.

"Nope. One at a time."

"Fine." I huffed, watching as the sky gradually grew darker, the sun slowly fading away into the clouds for a good night's sleep. "It's getting dark, maybe we should find somewhere to sleep for the night." I suggested, looking around for any signs of shelter.

"Yeah, you're right, let's head into the trees." Jet started to stray off into the trees, but I stayed where I was. "What's wrong?" He narrowed his eyes curiously.

"Are you sure that's the best idea? They look kind of...dark." I stared passed him through the looming forest. Something didn't feel right.

"You're not scared are you?" Jet snickered challengingly.

"No!" I spat back defensively.

"Well, come on then." And with that I reluctantly followed Jet into the mysterious trees, keeping a wary eye out for anything suspicious. It was almost pitch black by the time we reached a small sheltered clearing, although after endless trailing around and squirming through the tight fallen branches, we would have been happy curled up in a rabbit hole. I flopped down into the soft grass, the sweet scent wafting up my nostrils. I peered over at Jet, who was laying beside me, his breaths heavy, eyes squeezed shut. I sighed, I don't think I had ever known anyone to fall asleep that fast. I lay there awake, sprawled out on my back, paws hanging loosely in the air. The chill of gentle wind felt almost heavenly against my scales. But of course the relaxation couldn't last for long. Jet's gentle snoring was suddenly interrupted by a small snap of a twig. I was on quick alert and sprang to my feet immediately.

"Jet..." I whispered urgently, but the black lump didn't budge. There was another crack, this time coming from the opposite direction. I swung round to face our unwanted company. I dug my claws into the soft ground, ready and poised for an attack. "Jet!" I spat, my voice cracking into an urgent rumble.

"What!" I glanced over as he flicked his tail up in annoyance. There was another crack. It was getting louder, closer. He was on his feet in seconds. "What was that?" He shrieked, a little too loud for my liking.

"Shh!" I hissed, listening for another sound. Jet was crouched down next to me, facing the opposite direction. We both waited, ready. Ready to take on the world. But there was silence.

"Maybe it was a mouse..." Jet inquired, standing up straight. But I wasn't giving in. Then, as if on que, a sheet of shadows started to emerge from the trees.

"Huka duma huk ha ha..." The strange shadowy figures were followed by a low, unnerving chant. I felt my heart start to jump in my chest. Then we saw them. Big, muscly bear like creatures, with spears stepped into the clearing, surrounding us at every angle. The air fell silent. I heard Jet gulp beside me. I stared frightfully at their strong bodies, covered in tattoos and heavy metal plates. Then on impulse, I blasted a ball poison from my jaw, and watched as it hit powerlessly against a breast plate, dissolving into a mess of green gas that faded into the earth. I felt my muscles go tense as I found ourselves powerless. I felt Jet grow rigid beside me. Suddenly the creatures rammed their spears into the air, before tilting them towards our direction. Startled, we found ourselves back to back, sitting up right like begging dogs, so we wouldn't be poked my the sharp ends of the spear heads, glistening dangerously in the moonlight.

"I think you made them angry..." Jet whispered close to my ear.

"Huka duma huk ha ha..." The creatures returned to their strange chanting. Whatever language it was, it sure wasn't from where we came from.

"How far from home _are _we exactly..." He mumbled, almost reading my mind. The creatures stopped abruptly.

"HA!" Roared the creatures, making us jump on the spot. Then out of the blue, an orangey red mist started the creep towards us. I tried to speak, but the words just started to slur out on my tongue. My head started spinning like a golf ball, my vision fading to black...

"J...J..." I felt myself wobbling on the spot as the mysterious mist continued to spread around us. Jet's lifeless body was the last thing I saw before falling into my own pool of black.

**Please review! =)**


	6. Twist of fate

"Cynder..." The gentle voice washed through me like a warm open fire.

"Cynder please wake up." The voice was oddly familiar.

"Spyro?" I whispered back to the voice that floated through my head.

"Huh?" The voice changed. I fluttered my eyes open to see a smooth black head peering down at me curiously. I caught my breath. My imagination had tricked me.

"Jet!" I chirped, shaking the blurry voice out of my head. The was a low clanking sound as I swiftly sprang to my feet. I looked down confusion to find a long heavy chain sitting around my neck. I followed it's path around the thick dirty trunk of a tree, and was then lead to a thick neck of jet black scales. I glanced up to see the black dragon grinning awkwardly at me.

"What happened? How did we get here?" I whispered, not wanting to disturb any unwanted life around us. It was dawn, the sky still tinted with an eerie darkness that seemed to give this strange forest a magical glow.

"Beats me." Jet yawned, stretching out his long, strong legs in front of him. I watched as his muscles all rippled to the surface, before looking around the empty forest with frustration.

"How could those creatures have not been affected by my attack?" I spat suddenly.

"They are some kind of ancient bear tribe." I looked at Jet in astonishment.

"They are the only force known to be unharmed by dragon magic. Apparently they create forcefields around themselves or something." I continued to stare google eyed at him. I wasn't expecting any answer, let alone a whole explanation. Jet seemed to notice my unnerving stare and twitched nervously.

"You're not the only one with a brain around here you know." He mumbled defensively.

"Well then what do they want with us?" Jet remained silent for a second, still fidgeting on the spot. I raised my eyebrows expectantly.

"Well, there are two possibilities. Either they want to welcome us into their tribe, or...kill us."

"Well that's reassuring." I mumbled, my voice thick with sarcasm. "Because after that little welcome party last night, I'm sure we will make one big happy family!" I spat furiously.

"Calm down Cynder, everything will be fine. I promise." I bit back the words that were creeping up my throat. Making promises over things you can't control didn't seem like the most convincing idea. But I decided to trust his words. With a deep sigh I looked back at the heavy silver chain that rested at the bottom of my neck. I felt something warm come down gently on my shoulder, and glanced up to see Jet's bold ocean eyes peering at me, his face full of empathy. I could only manage a small slightly tilted smile back. It seemed like hours had passed before any other life became apparent in this bewitched forest. There was a sharp crackle of snapping twigs, jolting my attention towards the sound. Jet continued to dose, completely unaware of the sudden movement around us. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously as a couple of dark heavy figures started emerge from the shadows. The bear tribe. To dazed to do anything else, I pushed my hind leg out into a strong kick towards the sleepy dragon, landing it hard in the pit of his stomach. There was a quiet winge and a cursing mumble before he scrambled to his feet in a flurry of black scales. The bears continued to step closer, their heavy metal plates bouncing on their matted chests. I watched with caution as one reached out a hand, and to my surprise the chain became loose around the tree trunk, and neatly dragged itself over to the bear's outstretched palm.

"Is there anything they _can't _do?" I whispered as the chain tugged at our necks, pulling us towards the bear's blank stare.

"Fly." I wasn't expecting an answer, but I took this into consideration anyway. The bear's turned and continued to pull us through the wild forest. I listened carefully to the soft whistle of the wind, it's gentle blows seemed to prick strangely at my scales. It wasn't long until this mysterious sensation caught my full attention. I listened closer, holding my breath as to not distract myself. A wave of hissing whispers slid sneakily through the air around me. The voices seemed to grow louder with each step, but never clearer. It was if the forests itself was trying to talk to us. Maybe it truly was bewitched.

"Can you hear that?" I whispered, my voice low and hushed. I glanced warily at the bears striding in front of us.

"Hear what?" He hissed back.

"Those voices..."

"What voices? Cynder, there are no voices..." I was about to protest when the bears came to an abrupt halt, causing us to both skid along the fresh moist grass, our snouts barely a breaths distance away from the towering creatures furry behinds. I carefully peeked round the bulk of fur, and gasped at what I saw. The tall crumbling building stood on the brink of a steep drop. A drop that lead down into the ocean. I had to peel my eyes away from the vast outstretch of glistening water that climbed so far into the distance. The ancient yellow bricks of the temple were cracked and chipped, although still barely visible through the thick of the wrinkled vines that gripped viciously at the bricks, trapping them with ease. My mouth grew dry as my eyes lay upon the large arrangement of sticks that lay in a neat circle in front of the temple. The fresh grassy centre drawing closer and closer as the beasts continued to drag us further. As we reached the edge of the ring, more bears started to gather, creating a small crowd of the menacing furry beasts. I stared open mouthed at the the crowd for so long It was a shock when I felt a large hairy hand creep under my belly, and before I could even comprehend what was happening, I was sent hurting into the green centre of the ring. Jet following closely behind. I barely had time to lift myself up before the chain quickly wrapped itself around out waists, pulling us both upright, our backs pressed together. I gasped as the wind was sucked out of me, the chain grasping tighter at my stomach. I felt Jet's heavy breaths collide against my own. A wail erupted from the crowd as we struggled and squirmed for our breath, our bodies painfully forcing against each other. I glared at the outstretched palm of the bear as he continued to work his magic. I let out an agonizing cry as our wings mangled together like wire mesh.

"HA!" There was a low shout and the chain came to a halt, leaving us fighting for air. I grinded my teeth together in frustration and pain as the soft murmuring voices angelically weaved in and out of the breeze.

"For Tralvocia!" Wailed he beast, throwing his short matted arms up into the air.

"Who da what now?" Jet squeaked, as surprised as I was by the sudden outburst. I noticed the menacing creature bend down and grab two sticks from the giant ring, then vigorously start to rub them together. I widened my eyes in fright as the sticks began to spit sparks of light. The beast hurriedly threw the sticks back just in time. I watched in horror as the flames erupted from the wood, spreading wildly around us. The sticks lit up one by one in quick trails of light. The crowd cheered and whooped as the flames drew dangerously closer. I could feel the heat burn intensely on my chest, viciously trying to dig it's way inside. I coughed and spluttered as the smoke began to eat away at my lungs. I almost didn't hear the sharp scraping sound coming from behind. I looked down to see a long sharp silver blade in the shape of a perfect triangle sawing it's way through the tough metal. I glanced up at Jet who was staring intensely at his work.

"What are you doing!" I shrieked over the roar of the flames.

"Getting us out of here!" At that moment the chain gave a quick snap and dropped down onto the black ash of grass that was left below. I cursed myself for not thinking of the same idea before, but instead of dwelling on it I quickly squirmed to my feet and swirled around for an escape through the thriving heat. The chain that still attached me to the black dragon clattered wildly as I whipped around in a frenzy.

"There's no where to go! Were surrounded!" I squealed.

"Your forgetting something!" The male shot back in a strained husky voice.

"What?" The fire crackled at us hungrily.

"These!" Jet stretched out his wings, the two dark sheets of black expanding into a magnificent ray of power that rendered me speechless. He then shot into the air in one stream of black. The chain suddenly choked at my neck as he shot up like a rocket. I gurgled and spat as the metal locked out my air and was dragged helplessly up into the cool air. I spread out my wings just in time, frantically flapping as I finally began to heap the air into my body.

"JET!" I squawked angrily as I caught up, the air finally reaching my lungs. I heard the wild cry of the beasts not far below, but didn't dare to look back.

"Just follow my lead!" He yelled. As if I even had a choice...

"_This chain is slowing us down." I gazed down at the glowing green light as it continued to flick on and off. "We can't fight it. We'll have to move in unison, follow my lead." Spyro's amethyst eyes glared at me with lost hope as I shook my head in frustration._

"_Why should you lead?" I spat, determined to get my way._

"_Uh oh..." The purple dragon's soft voice trailed off as there was a high screech, shaking the cracked ground below us. "Take cover!" Spyro shot into the air like lightning, pulling me out of the way just in time as the Golem's blazing fist of rock came pounding down onto the platform where we once stood._

"_Ok...good idea...you lead." I murmured hesitantly, accepting my defeat. Spyro's warm eyes seemed to smile gratefully in return. For the first time I noticed a hint of serenity glowing his bold eyes..._

I stopped. The sudden memory filling my mind. Unable to do anything but flap stiffly on the spot, as images of his gentle face clogged up my mind. Tugging and pinching at every corner. My sudden halt caused a sharp yank as Jet was forced backwards. I stayed here, suspended in the air, a frenzy of images flashing through my brain.

"Cynder, what's wrong?" I stared blankly at Jet's bold eyes, creased with concern. I was silent. My numb blank stare was enough for Jet to send us rushing back towards the earth. There was a whoosh of wind as I was pulled along like a rag doll, and before I knew it I could feel the warm grains of sand under my paws, along with the calm thrashing of the waves against the golden sand, each time sucking more back up into it's clutches.

How can such a deadly, dangerously thing seem so beautiful?

There was a quick flick of black and the heavy chain that sat around my neck fell in a neat pile of silver in the sand. I looked numbly at Jet as he cut off the other end around his own neck, and let it fall helplessly into the sand. I could taste the salty ocean air as it climbed into my body at such a speed, I almost found myself coughing it back up. I continued to stare blankly in front of me. It didn't matter how many times I squeezed my eyes shut or shook my head, the images wouldn't stop. The memories were endless. I was locked inside my own mind. I heard a set of faint muffled footsteps start to creep closer, and whipped my head up in defense. I noticed Jet's startled expression as I bared my teeth threateningly. What's happening to me! I screamed at my own mind, begging for it to let me out. My breaths became more and more raged, choking up the salt that lingering in the ocean breeze. I stared at the black dragon's shiny, coal coloured scales. But as I looked closer, under the strong sunlight, and faint, light tint of blue, they seemed almost...purple.

I threw my head up in pain as his face sprang at my mind once again. I raced over to the ocean edge, feeling the cold touch of the water against my ankles. I looked down and stared at my frightened reflection. But it wasn't the monstrous dark dragoness that stared back at me...

It was him.

I furiously thrashed at the water, splashing the salty waves up and drenching myself in it's power.

"Cynder!" I heard Jet's frightened voice draw closer, but it hit hopelessly against my pain filled barrier that stranded me in my own memories. I was unreachable. It wasn't long before I felt a warm paw fall firmly on my shoulder as I continued to thrash helplessly at the water's surface. "Cynder!" It was merely a weak cry in the distance. "Cynder, look at me!" Jet screeched, the urgent worry welling up in his voice.

I stopped.

The barrier fell.

I stood there panting heavily, the cold water dripping off my dark scales. But that wasn't the only cause of my violent shivers. I hesitantly gave an agonized glance up at the strong dragon.

"Please..." I spluttered, the endless shivers bouncing my words around. "Make it stop..." My pleading cry seemed to render him lot for words. But what could he say anyway? That the pain would stop? That the memories would fade away into nothing? Anything would be a lie...

"It's OK Cynder." His voice was as shaky as my own. "Everything will be OK..." I quickly felt something snap inside of me.

"NO! No it wont! It will never be OK!"

"Cynder listen..."

"No, you listen." I stepped threateningly closer to the dragon, our snouts inches apart. "I've been through too much in this wretched world too believe it's lies anymore! Life is a lie Jet! Everything around you is a lie!"

"Just listen to me Cynder..." The shakiness in his voice had vanished, replaced by an urgent growl.

"You don't understand! You don't know the pain that that I have had to go through! No one does!" The air grew into a silent relief as I lowered my voice. "I'm a monster..." I couldn't hold back any longer, all the strength had been seeped out of me. The boulders came rolling uncontrollably down my flushed cheeks.

"You are not a monster Cynder...you are a messed up, innocent young dragoness that has lost all hope in this world." I hung my head and squeezed my eyes shut, not sure what to make of the response, and let the tears splatter and soak into the sand. As I slowly cracked them open again I was surprised by the sudden presence of Jet's heavy breaths so close to my ear. His head hung inches away from my own, his eyes glowing with an intense light. I found my self catching my breath, surprising myself at the reaction. "You can't change the past Cynder." His voice was drawn low and husky, sending unexpected shivers down my spine. He took in a long breath before raising his muscular head. I almost found myself breathing a sigh of relief as my heart was allowed to slow back to it's normal pace.

"But you can change the future." He spoke skeptically, his voice back to it's usual high, perky state. I thought about this for a second. The future didn't seem like a promising thing right now. "Everyday we make choices. Just small ones that don't even seem to matter very much. But these choices bind together to make one thing, and one thing only. Our future. It's up to you what future you choose Cynder." I always thought of Jet as a young, reckless, slightly cocky kind of dragon, but at that moment everything seemed to change. Like there was more to this dragon than meets the eye. Something deeper. But one thing about him, I would always be certain. He was full of surprises.

"You may have lost all trust in everything else, but don't loose trust in yourself. For you have to trust yourself to make the right choice. Otherwise it will always be the wrong one." He spoke so casually, as if this was the same speech he would make everyday. But such deep and meaning words coming from such a reckless, slightly idiotic dragon caused me to do just one thing. Laugh.

"What!" The black dragon exclaimed as I clutched at my chest with laughter.

"Where did all that come from!" I burst out, my body aching from the unfamiliar sensation.

"Does it matter?" He smirked, a wide crooked grin spreading across his gleaming face. "It worked didn't it?" My jaw ached from the sudden pressure as an equally large grin spread across my own face. He was right. About everything. There is only one person who can take the pain away. Only one person who can take away the frightful memories, and treasure the great ones. And that person was me. I watched Jet scrape up a paw full of the rich golden sand, and let it trickle freely through his ivory claws.

"So what now?" I sighed, staring out into the vast, endless stretch of glistening water. And as I did, I felt on top of the world.

"Word domination? He sneered, giving an evil tint to his voice. I giggled and gave him a playful shove, watching as it caught him of guard and sent him toppling over, receiving a mouthful of sand as he hit the ground. My belly shook with laughter as he spat the endless grains of sand from his mouth. "That's not funny Cynder..." He snarled, slowly scrambling to his feet. I felt my laughter quickly die as he let out a deep rumbling growl.

"Jet?" I squawked in surprise as he continued to curl his lip into a menacing scowl. "I'm sorry...I..." I spluttered in fright as his blue eyes burned with rage. There was a sudden burst of laughter and Jet collapsed into the sand. I gave a puzzled and confused stare as he rolled around in hysterics.

"You should have seen your face!" He squealed excitedly, watching my terrified expression turn into one of pure annoyance.

"I'll get you for that!" I made a sudden leap at the hysterical dragon, catching onto his muscular back and causing us to both go tumbling head over heels through the warm sand. There was a loud thump and I hesitantly opened my eyes to see Jet's broad snout only inches away from my own, his heavy body standing triumphantly over mine. I immediately felt small and helpless under his strong, protective presence, my legs hanging childishly in the air. We stayed there, panting out each breath as if it was out last. The air eventually grew silent as our heavy breaths slowed to a reasonable pace. I closed my eyes and listened to the calming whoosh of the sea as it crashed against the sand, feeling strangely peaceful under is strong, yet gentle body. I almost didn't notice Jet's tight breaths become oddly close to my own. I snapped my eyes open just in time to see the tip of his snout drawing closer. I suddenly felt split in two, my heart racing uncontrollably. A part of me wanted it. A part of me wanted to let it happen. To forget everything about the past and live in the moment. But that part of me was too weak. The part part filled with guilt and betrayal was too strong to let it win. He was leaning in. His warm breaths blowing against my face. His eyes were closed. His bold, vibrant, beautiful..._NO!_ I quickly scrambled out from beneath him, my heart pounding so loud I was worried he would hear it. I jumped to my feet, suddenly dazed and confused about what had happened. Was he really going to...

I stopped myself, quickly shaking the strange thought away and gazed awkwardly at the startled black dragon.

"I...I'm sorry Cynder, I wasn't thinking straight..." He blurted out hurriedly. If his cheeks weren't as black as night, I could have sworn I would have seen him blushing.

"Just forget it." I stated firmly. He smiled, grateful for the release of embarrassment.

"It's getting dark..." He mumbled, quickly changing the subject. I hadn't noticed until then, the sun had almost completely disappeared over the horizon, sinking into the dangerous depths of the ocean. Leaving only the soft glow of moonlight as it' memory. I noticed Jet flop down into the warm sand, and quickly lay myself down next to him, begin careful of leaving a safe distance between us. "I wonder what tomorrow will bring us..." He pondered aloud, yawning in the process.

"Who knows." I replied with my own stretch as I continued stared out over the sand, as if I was hypnotized by the deep blue water. If only I had noticed the pair of blood red eyes staring back.

**Sorry it's been so long! Please review! =)**


	7. Break for freedom

_Light. That was all there was. Endless white in all directions. I was staring at something. A fixed point in the distance. It was coming closer. Or maybe I was the one moving. A small glow was gradually forming. A glow of purple. My steps became quicker as the figure became clearer._

"_Spyro!" I was shouting now, desperate to reach his fading body. But now he was growing further and further away. His amethyst eyes lost and confused._

"_Cynder!" His voice echoed through the gleaming light. "Help me Cynder!" He was crying, small tears gently trickling down his pale cheeks and dropping into the light._

"_Spyro!" I was running, but each stride took me further away._

"_Help me..." He was gone, leaving only a faint whisper as he vanished into the emptiness. But I kept running. There was another glow, forming quicker than before. My pace slowed to a stop. The glow was coming closer. This time towards me._

"_Spyro!" I cried excitedly as a stronger, much larger figure stopped before me._

"_Who?" The strange voice cocked his dark head curiously to one side. I looked closer at the muscular figure. His scales weren't purple at all, but black..._

I let out a small groan as my senses gradually came back to me, forcing me awake. I cracked open a wary eye into the sunlight and cringed from the sudden brightness. As my eyes finally adjusted, I looked dozily over at the black heap of scales that lay peacefully in the sand, his chest slowly heaving up and down. I quickly shook away the thought of the strange dream, adverting my eyes from the shining black scales. With a sigh, I rested my heavy head on my paws and gazed out at blue depths of water that seemed to sparkle magically in the newly lit sun. I was staring at the vast stillness of water carefully, examining each and every sparkle like they were precious jewels that needed protection. My calming gaze was suddenly broken as a small bubble rose to the surface. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously as the bubble was followed by a quick burst of air, rippling the water at it's surface. Another bubble then appeared, this time staying suspended on the fragile surface as it was bounced around on the gentle waves like a small toy. I scuttled over to Jet, not daring to even blink in risk of loosing the small shiny ball. I gave a gentle nudge against his shoulder, only receiving a small grunt as any kind of response. Still watching curiously as the bubble bounced strangely along the still water, I shifted my weight over to give the dozing dragon a hard shove on the side. There was silence. My patience finally reaching it's limits, I stepped back frustratedly, reluctantly peeling my gaze away from the bubble, and sucked in a long breath, before blasting it back out again in a small tornado of wind. The stubborn black dragon was whisked across the sand in a frenzy of flailing limbs and particles of gold. I smiled triumphantly to myself as he slowly found his feet, a mess of sand falling from his body.

"What's the big idea!" He spat furiously, gobbing out stray grains of sand from his mouth.

"I..."

"What is it with you and abusing people in their sleep!" He exclaimed as he trotted back over, cutting me off from my explanation.

"Look!" I grabbed Jet's chin in my paw and jerked his gaze out towards the ocean.

"What!" He grumbled, his voice muffled by my sharp claws pressing his cheeks together, causing his lips to pout out into an uncomfortable pose. I focussed my attention back to the glistening water. But the bubble was gone. "What is it!" I let my paw fall numbly back onto the warm sand as my eyes frantically searched for the small circle of air.

"But...But it was..." My stammering was interrupted by another light pop in the water.

"There!" I pointed a long talon energetically towards the mysterious bubble.

"A bubble?" Jet enquired skeptically. "You woke me up for a bubble?"

"But it's..."

"A bloody bubble!" He spat with irritation, but before I could even take a breath in his direction, our attention was abruptly drawn to a sudden loud series of low rumbling sounds. I jolted round to the wild bubbling ocean. The once calm, still ocean was now gurgling strangely as bubbles rose and burst frantically on it's surface.

"No..." I gasped in pure horror as a murky sheet of brown began to creep to the surface. The pinched, sharp faces rose one by one out of the raging water. Their blood red eyes gleaming with hatred as we stared back, speechless. The clumps of matted fur came dripping out of the oceans surface a twisted, menacing, yet blank stare spread across their dark faces.

Apes.

Like I had never seen them before.

Their numb, zombie like presence sent shivers of rage and furry piercing through my body like electric shocks.

"Cynder..." Jet whimpered beside me, as the first scrunched up body took a sturdy step into the damp, weak sand.

I thought it was over.

I thought the war had ended.

Malefor was dead.

But only one question filled me with red, hot anger. Had Spyro died for nothing?

"Get behind me...NOW!"

"_Come on! Now's our chance!" I shrieked as the roof continued to cave in, the large crumbling boulders falling into a shattering mess on the cracked ground. I glanced back at Spyro, a look of beaten misery sketched across his pale face._

"_Just go..." He whimpered halfheartedly, a weak and defeated look about him. I felt my muscles grow tense as I wobbled determinedly towards him._

"_Get up spyro! We're not leaving without you!" I spread out my small, new wings confidently._

"_Usually I would say ignore her, but she's making sense this time." Sparx piped up, buzzing in Spyro's lost, worn face. The purple dragon strained to drag himself to his feet. But time was too fast. The rocks tumbled into our only escape, trapping us hopelessly inside the dark, crumbling cave._

"_Oh no..." Spyro's voice was filled with anguish. "Were trapped!" The purple dragon gave a weak look at his glowing brother, who hung his head in sorrow. I let my own body droop as I realized our cold, cruel fate. There was a moment silence over the crash and tumble of rocks, as Spyro's hopeless, lost expression vanished, a glint of determination now entering his glistening eyes._

"_Get close to me...NOW!" He cried urgently, watching as I dragged my tiny young body over to him, my eyes dawned with sadness. I settled helplessly by his comforting side as he covered a small, fragile wing over the bright, hovering dragonfly. My thoughts were suddenly lost as a ray of yellow light shone from his weak body, surrounding us in it's power. Little did we know that the crystal light would hold us captive from the struggling world as the war raged on, without us..._

I let the memory flutter through my mind as I gathered up a new found strength. The zombified apes hollered over the sand like ghosts, Jet's rasp breaths blowing out wildly behind me. My claws clenched at the sand beneath them as I sucked in all my energy, before releasing a deafening roar of wind over the army of malicious monkeys. The magnificent rush of wind sent apes flying in all directions, their scrunched up faces disappearing clumsily under below the water's surface. I felt Jet cringe as the piercing roar echoed back through the air. I was left panting for my breath after all the energy erupted from my jaw. The monstrous creatures twitched and squirmed in the waters deadly waves.

But they didn't stop.

I watched in shocked dismay as they picked themselves slowly out of the ocean and continued to trundle towards our cowering bodies.

But I wasn't giving up.

I felt Jet slip away from behind me in a burst of shadows, appearing subtly by my side, a look of power etched across his dark face.

"What's the plan?" He growled as the apes hobbled nearer.

"Fight." I sprang out of the sand and charged at the first clobbering beast, springing onto it's drenched fury front and knocking it to the ground. I felt it's cold, wet hands grab and pinch at my body as I dug my claws down into it's salty fur. Before the beast had a chance to react, I threw my head down towards it's neck and sunk my pearl white teeth into it's cold flesh. The ape gurgled from the blood as I dug deeper, the warm, metallic taste filling my mouth. The helpless creature finally gave one last suffocated squeal before falling silent. I slowly withdrew my teeth and gobbed out the vile red liquid into the golden sand. The repulsive taste lingered in my mouth, clinging to my taste buds like hungry lions. But the taste wasn't unfamiliar. I shook away the awful thoughts as I swung round my tail and jammed the long blade into another ape's hairy chest. Not even bothering to look back, I head the soft thump as the creature fell in a heap of fur on the sand. I swiftly ran the blade through the stained sand in an attempt to wipe away any unwanted blood. I then brought the shiny metal slyly up to my face to inspect, and was immediately distracted as a fuzzy reflection danced across the shiny surface. The blurred image bounced around the blade in a flurry of colour. I stared closer to make out Jet's defined shape as he erupted into a blanket of shadows. In seeing his strong body, I whipped round in his direction, scanning the swarms of clogged fur for the large black dragon.

He was nowhere to be seen.

But just as my heart began to run around in panic, there was a small burst of black mist and Jet came shooting out the ground, twirling and spinning in the air, bringing several helpless apes along with him. I watched as Jet slammed his weight into one of the beasts, before kicking off it's hairy chest and backflipping through the air, causing the powerless ape to go colliding back towards the ground. The dragon continued to swipe effortlessly at the few hovering apes that remained suspended in the air, before dropping down gently onto the sand. Clearly this wasn't the first time he'd been at war...

My gaze was broken as a large matted fist came swinging towards me. I quickly ducked out of the way of the flailing fur and slammed the monster in the gut, my horns tearing through the sticky wet fur like paper. I yanked the once ivory coloured spikes out and watched as the blithering beast fell to it's death. My mind churned with wretched thoughts as the warm, sticky liquid started to trickle lightly down my dark cheeks. I could feel the thick trails of red stick to my burning scales as I shook my head vigorously back and forth. The thick red droplets went flying in to the salty air, before dropping silently onto the uneven sand, and staining it's golden glow.

I glanced back up to see four of the mangled beasts blundering towards me. But before I could summon my strength, there was a quick dark flash and Jet's blood stained body appeared before me.

"Cynder, it's no use! Look!" Jet's growl came deeply from the back of his throat. I followed his shaken gaze over to a heap of stocky apes, each gradually peeling their slashed and broken bodies away from the wet sticky sand as they hobbled to their feet. My jaw hung loose in terror as I noticed one of the ape's bitten and torn neck, his mangled head tilted awkwardly to one side, hanging on it's last surviving thread.

"But that's impossible..." I trailed off in disbelief, dumbstruck at what I was witnessing. The ape's continued to drag themselves numbly over to us, their blood clogged bodies creating thick trails in the once golden sand. My head throbbed with panic, I looked back at Jet who was staring at me intently. Searching for an answer. But I had none.

"There's too many..." I whimpered, glancing around the bloody battle scene, looking for something. Anything that would spare our lives...

My sore eyes finally fell upon a small gap between the sweaty bodies. A deep shade of green that made my heart jolt with hope. The forest.

"What's plan B?" The black dragon spoke with a voice full of hope. My eyes were fixed on the gap that lead to our freedom.

"RUN!" I shrieked, and lunged into the bloody mess of bodies. I felt my heart thump loudly in my chest, each beat filled with more determination as beads of sweat dribbled down my forehead. I heard Jet's hoarse breaths and heavy paws crash wildly against the weak sand behind as small golden particles were whipped into the air. My delicate paws sunk deeply into the sand, making each stride an effort to pursue. The scowling, sick beasts flung themselves in all directions. But we were too quick. For now.

As we finally reached the looming forest edge, we burst into the cool shade of trees and landed in a panting heap in the cool, moist grass. I steadied my gaze back towards the terror driven beach as the apes tumbled around the sand, moving at a snail-like pace to our gasping bodies. I looked back at Jet who was staring in a fit of bewilderment at my retching body as I gasped for air.

"I'm so sorry..." I wheezed in desperation. "I thought it was all over...." I mumbled in an angered state of confusion.

"Don't start Cynder." He muttered, his sided heaving heavily. "You can't possibly blame yourself for this." Oh yes I can, I thought to myself, the words almost slipping out my mouth. My silent grieving for our freedom was suddenly interrupted when a low, fast padding sound flittered through the air. I jerked my head in the direction of the apes, my heart jumping in my chest. The beaten bodies were no longer dragging themselves towards us.

They were running.

The air was whipped out of me as I gasped and shot to my feet. These were clearly no ordinary apes.

"RUN!" Jet squawked, his voice tight with panic. There was no need to tell me twice. I leaped after Jet through the towering trees. My short slim legs doing their best to keep up with the muscular black dragon. It wasn't long before I was practically springing through the air beside him, the blithering apes right on our tails.

"There's our chance!" Jet exclaimed, a familiar spark entering his rusty voice. I looked up at the slowly approaching clearing of sky above. I watched Jet's wings twitch with anticipation as the bright sky drew closer. I gave a wary glance backwards at the snarling beasts behind, their two short, stocky legs racing at an incomprehensible speed through the lush grass.

"On the count of three!" Jet cried over the roar of the wind as it rushed past us at lightning speed. "1..." I let my wings twitch impatiently. "2..." The bright clearing was almost on top of us...

But three never came.

There was a sharp crackle of energy behind us, and in a flash of black, Jet's strong body was hurled through the trees, landing with a deafening crunch against the thick trunk of bark.

"JET!"

The world seemed to stop around me as my terrified squeal was carried through the still air. Without a second thought I let my hind legs kick with all their might, sending me bouncing over to his motionless body.

"No..." My unsteady voice cracked into a high-pitched stutter. I stared numbly at his still, dark body. My vision clouded over into a blurry wet sheet as I stared intensely at his side, making it almost impossible to make out if he was breathing. I quickly bent down against his warm side, and let out a strained sigh of pure relief as his side rose steadily under my touch. I jerked my head back towards the menacing beasts as they gradually caught up. I let my eyes flick back and forth from the limp black dragon before me, and the inviting open sky that loomed above.

I could go.

I could leave him.

My mind screeched at me, telling me to go.

To be free.

To forget him.

Did any of it even matter?

But I wasn't a monster.

Not anymore.

I wasn't going to add to the pain and regret that already wretched at my weak heart. I would rather die trying, than live another life of wondering why.

Wondering how.

Wondering if any of it mattered anyway.

_I was so close... _I whispered into my broken mind. _So close to being free...._

I gave one last defeated glance at Jet's beaten body.

This is it....

The ape's balled up fist came hurtling towards me.

This is finally the end...

**Sorry updates are so slow! Please review! =)**


	8. Survival

It wasn't like I was important.

It wasn't like I did any good being in this world.

So why did I keep surviving?

At first it was just a rumbling, punctuated by the occasional silence that pierced the air. The kind of thing you are aware of, distantly, and yet can still manage to ignore. Or at least I can. I didn't want to open my eyes, in fear of what I might see. So instead I just waited, feeling my presence become more and more definite in this strange place, and less like a dream. But as I gradually became more aware of my cold, stiff surroundings, I decided I couldn't hide forever. I reluctantly let my eyes flick open, to reveal non the less than a set of dull, metal bars stuck in front of me. My eyes skittered up and down the long looming metal of the cell, before resting on the bewildered look of a black dragon peering at me from the side.

"Cynder!" It was so good to hear his voice. His high, childish squeal. My once tired and confused expression was replaced by one of pure joy to see the dark dragon. To see he was still standing strong. Still alive.

"Jet!" I bounded over to the dull metal bars and pushed with all my might to reach the black dragon on the other side. But I could barely fit a paw in between them.

"I thought you were dead! I thought I was dead!" I blurted out at an uncontrollable speed. But then something dawned on me. I was alive, but for what? Why hadn't the apes killed us there and then? Why would they need us alive? My joy was overwhelmed by fury at the thought of those cruel, blithering beasts.

"Where are we?" I inquired as the black dragon stared at me thoughtfully.

"I was hoping you would have the answer to that." He mumbled in reply. There was something oddly familiar about this place. Something strange that hung in the air, making me want to wrinkle my nose in disgust. I passed the odd though away as I peered curiously around the dull, cold room. The flickering candle light made patterns of light dance around on the dark stone walls, giving a tense and eerie atmosphere to the already unnervingly creepy place.

"What happened? I...I don't remember a thing." Jet muttered hesitantly, almost to himself. I watched as small clouds of dust were spewed into the air from his heavy breath.

"You...They..." I stuttered, something holding me back from a proper explanation. I took in a deep breath before continuing. "They knocked you out Jet. With some kind of magic that I...I've never seen before..." Jet seemed to let this sink in for a moment before narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Why didn't you go?" Jet's voice was flat and toneless. I suddenly found my self lost for words, my mouth growing dry as I searched for an answer.

"I..." I muttered lightly, the black dragon staying silent as I furiously searched for the right words. "I couldn't just leave you Jet..."

"Yes you could!" I flinched, startled at the male's sudden anger. His tense voice weaved through the dusty air like snakes striking at their prey, biting at the atmosphere and hissing at my ears. "Why didn't you save yourself..." His voice turned low and husky, echoing through the small space around us.

"I...I..." But I didn't know. Was it that I just couldn't stand any more guilt? Any more misery and self pity? Or was It something more...

"How could you be so stubborn!"

"Hey!" My voice suddenly cracked into a growl. "You'd be dead if it weren't for me!"

"How'd you figure that one out!" Jet moved threatening closer to the sturdy steel bars separating us.

"It will be me they want Jet, not you." Jet's bold eyes continued to stare through me, but this time they seemed almost lost for words. Almost.

"Cynder, whatever those dirty apes want, I wont let them hurt you." I sighed and looked at the cracked ground.

"That's the least of my worries..." My gaze wondered back to the cold metal bars, holding us back from our freedom. Would it ever end? Was all the pain and torture an unstoppable cycle of my life that could never be broken? Was this all there was...? I squeezed my eyes tight, my mind buzzing with thoughts. Apes weren't smart enough to conjure up a plan like this. They weren't smart enough to gain that much power. By themselves. Someone must be helping them. Someone who wants revenge. My mind twisted and churned as i thought of who that may be. But only one name haunted my mind.

"There's gotta be a way out of here somewhere..." My train of through was broken as Jet began to shuffle across the ground, rummaging through the cold, dusty cell, his bright eyes flicking back and forth like lasers. "Maybe if we just..." Before he could finish, there was a quick snap as a large rusty door creaked open. Startled, we both jerked round to face the sudden noise that came from beyond the bars. Our eyes fell immediately fell upon the large, furry ape that stalked into the room, a heavy silver chains perched in each hand. I heard a low growl escape Jet's lips as the creature shuffled over to my cell. The boisterous beast stretched out a long matted hand, revealing a small key dangling on a thin silver ring being grasped by his filthy fingers. My heart leaped as it slowly turned the key in the lock, until a quiet click pierced through the silent air. Without even a second thought I sprang off the hard stone floor, and slammed my weight into the bars, which swung open with such force, the ape was knocked headfirst across the room before falling in a pathetic heap on the ground. I heard Jet gasp from the sudden reaction and threw a sneaky glance his way.

"Nice one." The black dragon smirked, a cheeky grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. I bounded over to the grimy beast that laid sprawled out across the floor, swiftly snatching the key from his sweaty paw.

"Thank you," I couldn't help but smile as I twisted the key in the lock, watching as Jet's dark body came bouncing out the cell towards me. My smile quickly faded as a low rumble filled my ears, shaking the weak earth beneath my feet. The whole place shook and crumbled before falling back into an undisturbed silence. As if the whole thing had been just a simple dream in it's memory.

"What was that!" Jet cried as the pebbles that bounced up and down around our feet came to a crackling stop.

"Let's not hang around to find out..." My attention instantly shifted to the rustic wooden door that rattled on it's hinges. "Come on!" My urgent tone echoed through the cavern as we both took off out the old, splintered door. We raced down the long corridor that seemed to stretch out forever into the distance, the dim candlelight barely making a dent in the looming darkness.

"Cynder look out!" Jet screeched from behind as two blundering apes lunged out from the darkness. I let my legs propel me through the tunnel as the apes frantically whipped out from the side, every intention the same. To kill.

"There!" I cried as the dim light finally revealed a gap in it's low glow. A large dark gap in the ever crumbling wall. As far as I could see, the entrance was pitch black.

"But..." Jet began, resistant against the idea.

"We have no choice!" I shrieked, glancing around at the snarling apes as they crept our from all directions. With one sharp movement, I threw my body to the side and into the darkness. My legs hesitantly charged through the tunnel as my eyes strained to see any glimpse of light.

"Just keep running!" I heard Jet's steady voice call out from behind, obviously sensing my hesitation. But before I even took my next step, a small dim light gradually began to appear in the distance. I felt my legs kick furiously against the hard ground, spraying dust and debris wildly into the air, each time edging more and more to go faster. If only I was quicker to notice the looming edge that suddenly flashed before my eyes. I let out a small squeal as I forced my heels into the ground, and skid across the rocky ground, my legs fumbled around, frantically trying to dig into the hard ground. Eventually, my body came to an abrupt halt just before the drop, almost sending me toppling over it's sharp edge that threatened to swallow me up at any moment. I let out a strained sigh of relief as I finally regained my balance, glancing warily over the crusty edge.

But of course I could never be so lucky.

Jet's harsh breaths and rough feet as they skid along the dusty ground was the last thing I heard before his heavy weight slammed against my side.


	9. Return

Our frail bodies flew through the air with ease, but only for a second. The ground hit my numb body with an earth-cracking crunch, the course dirt filling my lungs as I gasped and struggled for my breath. The cloudy air pricked at my eyes as they flashed open in shock, revealing the dark, empty chamber before us. An overwhelming feeling of fear took over as the familiar room danced before my eyes. My neck thrived in disagreement as I turned a panicked look to Jet as he slowly struggled to lift himself out of the grit. My eyes darted back and forth, the tortured, tormented memories rattling at my brain as all sense of movement was washed out of me.

"Welcome home Cynder..."

What could I do? Turn and run? Run away from the haunting memories that he one thing that no matter what I do, clings to my flesh like leaches...the truth?

"You didn't really think you could escape now did you?" My breath was caught in the air. Hanging limp and lifeless as the tortuous words flowed freely through my ears "Surely you should know better than that by now." But it wasn't just one voice that made me shiver from the inside out. It was two. Mingled together in an indescribable bond. The harsh, strained movements of Jet's body came to an abrupt halt as he too, held his breath. But it wasn't just the voices, the deep unreachable voices that bended together in one, yet felt so separate.

So separate, and so familiar.

It was the way they floated in the air, shattering all memories that were held in this chamber. My chamber. My eyes frantically flicked around the room, taking in each and every detail, exactly the way I remember it. It wasn't just a coincidence we were here, in my old fortress. There was a reason. My mind was so dazed and confused, trying to make sense of all the impossible things that were unraveling before my eyes. I almost didn't have enough breath to react as the large red figure slid into view. The world seemed to stop, revolving around this moment. Like it was the only one that mattered.

That face. That soft, gentle face of red. The name that choked up my throat.

"Ignitus?" But it wasn't my voice that came splurging through the silence. Not my voice who dared speak his name. It was Jet's. I turned to him, my quivering legs almost buckling from the movement. His eyes, his brilliant blue eyes. They were searching. Searching for the answers that could not be found.

"And who do we have here then?" My gaze was forced back to the large, red figure as it gradually grew nearer. "Seems like you were quick to move on Cynder." It was like I'd been stabbed. Cut straight to the bone. And suddenly, just like that, all the impossible things became real. "Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" The voice smirked.

"No..." My whisper fell slack against the dead air. "It can't be..." But I'd already put it together.

"Cynder, what's going on?" Jet cried, not once taking a single eye off the large red dragon moving slowly towards us.

"Not a very smart little guy are you." The twisted voices, pushing against each other. Light and dark. Good and evil. A deep growl erupted from my jaws. I couldn't help it, as his blank gaze locked back onto mine. "Hmm, I thought you were in to the more...powerful type..." A wide malicious grin spread across the face. I was torn, between anger and sorrow. I didn't no weather to scream or cry. But it didn't matter. Neither could escape the shock of my quivering lips as a deep growl licked at the corners.

"Stay away from him!" My voice buzzed with uncertainty through the emptiness that surrounded us.

"Cynder!" Before I knew it, Jet's strong body was beside me.

"No!" I screamed at the black dragon. "Stay behind me!" His eyes burned into mine. Filled with worry and confusion. An ear splitting laugh ripped through the air, a laugh so familiar, yet so alien coming from that body.

"But...But Ignitus..." Jet began to splutter.

"It's not Ignitus..." I growled, low enough, as if I wished he would not hear. The laugh grew louder, overpowering any more words that could escape our pale lips. My eyes flicked back to the tall, bright figure towering over us, my eyes burning with rage. "But you're dead!" I screeched, silencing the air to my words. The laughing stopped as the face bent down, until it's nostrils puffed out angrily in my terror stricken face.

"A spirit never dies Cynder..." Those eyes. His eyes. Those swirling white balls of fire. They burn me to the very core.

"Who are you!" Jets cry echoed down my spine as the large head slowly withdrew, a secret grin formed at it's lips. I turned my head towards him. Numb and broken.

"Malefor..." My whisper dropped to the earth like a feather as Jet's eyes grew wide with horror.

"But...H-How? I thought you killed him!" Jet's horror struck gaze turned back to the looming figure.

"Well young Jet, it looks like you have a lot to learn about this world." Malefor's dark voice twisted through Ignitus's lips.

"How do you know my name!"

"Oh trust me, I know a lot more than that." I could feel Jet's breath blow harshly at the air. In. Out. In. Out. Like the rhythm of a dying heartbeat. All I could do is watch. Watch as the anger and despair mingled together through the hissing air.

"You don't know anything!" Jet cried, almost as unsure of his own words than I was.

"I know about your mother Jet." The vibrant red body slinked closer. "I know how to save her." A small, cracked smile appeared on the looming face.

"You...you do?" I felt my heart jolt as Jet's desperate whisper reached my ears.

"No Jet! Don't listen to him! Don't listen to a word he says!"

"_Don't listen to him Spyro, don't listen to anything he says." I whispered by his side, my voice full of some kind of bravery. A bravery I only had when I was with him._

"_You look so weary. Allow me to make you more comfortable." His low voice scratched at my ears. It was hungry. Hungry for power. My eyes widened as the weight of the glowing green chain was lifted, feeing us from the magic that kept us so close. "There. That's better isn't it? It's the least I could do for you Cynder..." I felt myself sneak backwards. Away from the towering purple monster. Away from the guilt that was overpowering my mind. "After all, you've done so much for me..."_

I caught my breath, it's quick burst in my throat bringing be sharply back to reality. The last place I wanted to be. As the memory faded, I looked back at Jet, his face pinched with confusion.

The look you get when you suddenly doubt the world around you, the very life that you are living.

I know that look.

I've had that look.

It's just the look that he needs, before destroying your world and everything in it.

All it took was that little bit of hope, and suddenly you were at his knees.

"I know how to make her better again..." It didn't take much to notice the gleam in Jet's eyes.

"He's lying Jet! Don't listen to him!" I could feel my heart rise and fall with my words. But no one took any notice. I was just a lost whisper. _No... _My mind screamed for a way out. _This can't happen again... _ But it was too late. That little bit of hope was all Malefor needed. All he needed to let himself in. I watched in horror as Ignitus's body sunk listlessly to the ground, a swarm of purple shadows exploding into the air. If I could have screamed I would. If I could have cried, I would. But instead all I could do is watch as the purple shadows rushed at Jet's suddenly fragile figure.

"JET!" My cry was lost to the air as the rush of energy eventually fell dead, leaving the air silent to it's touch. My claws gripped at the coarse dirt beneath them as the dust cleared, leaving a sight the made my chest clench with pain. A sight I thought I could only dream of. That could only be a nightmare. I found myself rooted to the spot, my breath struggling to reach my lips as Jet's body rose from the ground. Every inch of his night black scales flashing with dark energy.

"Now that's more like it..." Malefor's voice twisted through the young dragon's lips.

"NO! YOU MONSTER! GET OUT OF HIM!" I screeched with all my might, but my words fell on dead ears. His low booming laugh filled my ears once again, leaving me clutching furiously at the dust and debris that swirled under my touch. Wishing, hoping, praying, that somehow it would all go away.

"That old guardians body was way too weak for my power..." Malefor's glowing white eyes blazed through Jet's flesh. I glanced at the limp head of red scales lying lifelessly on the ground. My stomach churned at the sight. And at that moment, all fear left my bones. Leaving one thing to sizzle and boil in it's place. Anger. "But now..." Jet took a deep sniff at the air, before letting out a ravenous sigh. "Now I can feel it..." My neck stiffened as I turned back towards him, so he could see the hot, inwards turning anger of my eyes.

"Get out of him Malefor...NOW!" My voice boomed through the empty air, my nostrils flaring wildly at the dark monster before me.

"Oh but Cynder...this is just the beginning..." A tight menacing grin spread across his face. It wasn't the same grin, the crooked, cheerful grin that I had grown to love. It was Malefor's. I could only watch in horror as Jet's muscular body expanded into the air, every bone and muscle being stretched as he shifted from the sweet, stubborn young dragon I had grown to admire, to a monster. Just like me. I could almost feel the ripping sensation that pierced through the innocent air, as every part of his strong body grew at an incomprehensible speed. I would know. "Ahh...Much better." Malefor's words hissed through Jet's lips. My eyes followed up to the now towering dark dragon that loomed over me, immediately loosing all words that pricked at my tongue. I could feel my heart ache as jet's enormous figure slinked closer, his long black tail swishing confidently from side to side, the perfect triangle shaped blade perched so precariously on the end. One swipe and that would be it.

"Now this seems hardly fair does it?" He smirked as the dark, thin rim of his large nostrils came swooping down to my level. Every breath almost wiping me off my feet. I became unreachable. Transfixed on those blazing white balls, swirling in endless motion in their sockets. But it wasn't enough to distract me from the sudden pain that ripped at my flesh. I felt my breath rise, the room suddenly overpowered by laughter as my body grew. Stretched with unbearable pain, back to it's adult form. My agonized cry was lost through the spitting laughter. Becoming just a hopeless whisper in this endless struggle for survival. I could feel the pain like never before as my bones stretched through their sockets, my skin expanding around my new form. It was over as quickly as it had started. I stayed there, gritting my teeth from the familiar pain, not daring to glance at the monster I had become. Again.

"Much better. It's the least I can do for such a loyal servant..." I could feel the anger lick at the tips of my scales as I slowly peeled my eyes open, only to reveal Jet's muscular body standing so casually before me, his veins almost popping from his skin. "Now...let's get this over with." His dark mocking voice turned into a deep growl as he crouched his large body to the ground. But my eyes couldn't sweep past the forgotten, lost look in his fiery eyes. A look that seemed to swallow me whole. The strike came so fast I barely saw it coming, and before I knew it my large slender body as thrown across the murky cavern in a flash of pain, before crumpling down against the wall, small droplets of blood falling from my cheek.

"Fight me Cynder!" Jet's tense body crawled up before me, Malefor's voice hissing from his lips. "Isn't it what you've been waiting for?" My lips stayed silent as I gripped at my burning cheek. "FIGHT ME!" His voice erupted with anger as I continued to stare at our monstrous bodies. "WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT ME!"

"Because you've left me nothing to fight for!" The words were out before I could even think of holding them back. My heart rose to my throat as I stared at Jet's blazing eyes. It was happened all over again. It was as if history was repeating it's self, but maybe this time would be the last. _"There's always something..." _My own words echoed in my mind as the memories suddenly fizzed at my brain. But I wasn't going to let them take over. Not this time. This time was different. And just for second, as soon as Spyro's words had escaped my lips, I could have sworn I saw Jet's eyes flash back to their brilliant, blue selves. That was all I needed before leaping up from the rocky ground, my long thin body soaring through the air before crashing back down onto top of his. My pearly white fangs clenched into his neck. A ripping scream shot through the air as I bit down onto his soft flesh. Tearing at the pure black muscle like it was paper. But the pure strength of Jet's body was too tough. Malefor's angry wail bounced off my ears as he prepared his strength, I felt the sudden pain as his teeth sunk into my leg, and I was thrown of his blood clotted flesh. I was back on my feet in a flash, a scorning growl lapping up the air around me.

"You don't really think a pathetic attack like that is going to stop me do you?" The mocking voice twisted through the dust. My body jolted to the side as Jet's body was flung at me, teeth bared. Every intention to kill. Our large bodies began to circle each other, each move tense and prepared, ready to take on whatever the other had to give.

"Listen to me Jet...I know you're in there..." My voice pleaded as his lips licked at the dark energy surrounding them.

"He's gone!" Malefor cried, spitting sparks of energy at the dusty ground.

"You don't have to do this Jet! You can fight him!"

"NEVER!" I felt the cavern crumble under the pressure of his bellowing voice. The circling stopped as fierce beam of convexity exploded from his Jaws. And mine. The beams pushed against each other with such power, I could feel my claws struggle to keep grip and the slipping ground. _"Just...hold...on" _It was Spyro's voice that kept me going. Spyro's words that gave me the last push I needed. The energy ripped at the air with such intensity, the mere force of it made me wince with pain. The room as shocked with a brilliant purple light, blinding my vision. But as the pain vanished, Jet's body was shot backwards. Slamming into the crumbling wall like a rag doll. The air fell silent once again. Collecting the moments as the dust cleared, and I could finally see the small muscular body crumpled on he floor. I quickly glanced at my own body, my small gangly legs and thin, fragile wings. Just the way they should be. Feeling my body back to normal, I sprang over to the still black pile of scales that lay lifelessly on the ground. A body that suddenly seemed do helpless, so vulnerable, it took a while to regain my breath.

"Jet!" My voice strained to reach past a whisper. "Jet!' As I scanned his body my eyes instantly fell on the deep teeth marks that lay on his dark neck. "Oh Jet..." I felt the tears begin to form as I stared helplessly at the open wound. "What have I done..." My mind searched for the answers, but found none. Just a hollow pit of despair.

"Surprise!" My heart stopped. My breath knocked out of me as Malefor's eyes flashed open. I barely had time to react as Jet's fierce body was thrown on top of me, his large muscular chest pressing out my air as I chocked for a breath. But that was nothing compared to the immense pain that coursed through my veins as the long, white fangs sank their way into my neck. My scream suddenly pierced the air like a burning splint in the dark. A scream so helpless, and so alone. A scream that would never be heard as I felt the last moments of my life being sucked out of me. Sucked out my the very person who put them their in the first place. I could feel the end coming, slowly, painfully. But it was coming. The endless darkness was already starting to stretch out in front of me, my vision fading to black. This time forever. I was so prepared for the end. For the last breath to wheeze from my pale lips. That's why it such a surprise as Jet's teeth fell loose, his body flung from above me, leaving my own body gasping at slowly slipping air around me.

The last thing I saw was a familiar purple figure.

Standing so tall and proud beside me.

A wide grin spread across his vibrant face.

As my mind finally slipped away, back into the unknown.


	10. Going down in history

"Spyro..." He was here. I saw him.

"Spyro...?" I could here a low whisper calling his name. Am I dreaming?

"SPYRO!" My head shot up at the sound of the scream. It was only in the darkness that followed did I realize it was my own. Can it be true? My mind fizzled with impossible through as I peered through the still darkness. Was it all a dream? But as the sharp, rigid pain hit my head, I knew it wasn't. It was far from a dream. I had to grind my teeth together to stop another scream from escaping as the electric pain bolted through my neck. It had all happened so fast. So fast I could barely see as the memories tried to collect in my mind.

His soft, purple grin.

His wide, amethyst eyes.

Jet...

My mind was instantly thrown into a state of panic as my eyes frantically searched the dusty cave. I was about to loose all hope when a dark, squirming figure came into view.

"Jet!" My voice stung against my lips, stinging the delicate air around them. My body flew like a bullet in the sky. Ignoring the wrenching pain that grasped at my flesh. My eyes would not leave his frail body as it twitched and shuddered under the dim light. The ferocity in his eyes still haven't left me...

"He's...still...inside me." He grunted against the force as Malefor pushed as his senses.

"Shhh..." I'm not sure weather I was trying to comfort him, or myself as low hiss left my throat. He was dying. Malefor was killing him, thriving off his thoughts until both of them would finally fade away. The pang of fear that gripped my heart at that moment was so strong, it felt like the mere force of would be enough to kill me. If only it would. My frozen body could only stare at the dark energy that licked around his blue lips. But my mind could only think one thing.

It was all my fault.

I'm the bringer of death.

Everyone around me dies, and I am the one left to watch.

But not this time.

I wasn't going to let history repeat itself.

I knew what I had to do.

My heart ripped with pain as Jet pushed himself to his fumbling feet, a vicious roar escaping into the cold, dead air. I slowly lifted my claw beneath his chin, lifting his bold, bloodshot eyes to meet mine. I took one last look at the dark energy that crackled around his jaws, then pressed them up against my own. The world seemed to spin faster than ever around us as the endless energy rushed into my body. It flashed and crackled in my mouth as I finally pulled away, leaving the young black dragon gasping at the relief. A loud roar hit the skies as Malefor twisted inside me.

"Cynder, no!" I had barely turned to look as Jet's free body sprang back towards me, his lips instantly locking on to my own. But I was too lost in the kiss to pull back. To weak to notice the energy slowly slip back out of me, and back into the young dragons heart. As he pulled away, the realization rattling at my brain, I immediately sprang forward again. But he was too fast. His body quickly whipped out of reach, twisting and squirming on the ground like a dying animal. Which he was. My voice was to weak to call out. To weak to even manage a whisper as I flopped down at his side. My head burying into his cold scales. The endless flow of tears rushed out of me like a running tap, stuck on constant. His body fidgeted underneath me, trying the fight the pain and darkness that was edging to take over. My blurry vision suddenly glanced at the still heap of red that lay merely metres away. I instantly felt sick to my stomach as I glared the dead guardian, and turned away in shame.

"Fight it Jet..." A sniffled sob broke into the air. "You can fight it..."

So he did.

I could see it in his dying eyes, his agonizing screams. He was fighting with every last breath. But it wasn't until he let out the last, air ripping roar, did all brake loose. I felt myself grip tighter against the black dragon's strong body as the shadows burst into the air, hissing and calling our names like a curse. The shadows whipped at our bodies, fighting to get inside. But we were stronger. With one last cursing scream, they vanished, leaving our shaken bodies to tremble in the sill air. I could feel his low, laboring pants move beneath my own. Binding together and twisting into one, gentle melody.

He was gone.

I could feel it.

Malefor was gone.

It was something in the air, something in the very earth beneath my feet.

Something calm and soothing.

Telling me that it was finally over.

"Cynder..." And at that moment, just as quickly as it had come, all my hope was lost. I slowly lifted my heavy head from Jet's cold, sticky neck, and stared as the think, red blood poured out. On his strong, adult body it had been nothing, but now...now I could feel my wet, sticky cheek covered in his blood. The blood that I had drawn. The deep holes of the bite mark oozed out the blood in an endless flow of red. I could hear his low, struggling breaths, whistling against the calm air. I lifted my paw to feel my own, deadly bite mark, and let out a small squeak as I realized it was no where near as bad. My mind couldn't but wonder why. Why it couldn't be me who was dying on the floor, and Jet who was leaning over me, his soft breaths sending me into final, dreamless sleep. The sobs chocked up my throat Jet's wheezy breaths began to slow. I stared at the endless blood that dripped from his neck.

Each drop bringing him closer to his death.

Drops that should have been mine.

And so I lent down, and pressed my quivering lips to the dark, oozing holes. The warm, metallic liquid filling my bitter mouth. But I didn't care. The kiss seemed to linger in the air for a moment, before I finally Lent my head down, and cried myself to sleep.


	11. The one that got away

A breath can hold so many things. A breath can hold secrets, promises and pain. A breath can determine life or death. Just one breath. That's all it took. Just one breath to wheeze an escape out of his frozen lips. Just one breath to thrive underneath my own, bringing all senses and emotions swirling around with it. It only took one breath for my eyes to flutter open, my brain struggling to make sense of the sudden movement beneath me. But they didn't fail to see the clean, healed scales that moved gently up and down. My breath was caught sharply in the air as I stared at Jet's smoothed scaled neck. As if nothing had ever happened. But how? My mind immediately leaped back to that one, pain filled kiss. And after all I had been through, it seemed like nothing could surprise me anymore. Like anything in this strange, cruel world could be possible.

"Cynder..." All thoughts were dropped as Jet's low, husky whisper hit my ears.

"Jet?" My eyes darted to young black dragon's dark, bold features, staring clumsily back at me. "Oh Jet! You're alive!" At that moment, I didn't care what words came bubbling out of my mouth, and in no time at all Jet's strong body was shrouded by my warmth. His low chuckle floated through the air like a perfect melody.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I brushed my snout against his warm cheek, the sound of blood pumping through his veins felt like music to my ears. "I'm so sorry Cynder...I didn't mean to..."

"Shhh..." I whispered intensely into his scales, burying myself in their newly found warmth. "It doesn't matter. It's over now." I felt a growing smile push against my cheeks as he nuzzled me back. The truth is, it is over. This time for good. I could feel it in the low, silent groan of the earth beneath my feet. In the slight breeze that fizzled at our body's warmth.

"Come on..." Jet grunted as he lifted his heavy body from the grit. "Let's get out of here."

So we did. And were surprised to find the city appear in a spot of sparkling lights not too far in the distance, their dazzling beams lighting up the gleaming forest below as it crawled with new life.

"But how..." Jet began to whimper as we both stared in astonishment at the small speck in the distance. Only one explanation could enter my mind as to how we couldn't spot it before.

"Malefor." My lips trembled the name, silencing all words to my voice hissed at the air. I noticed Jet shake his head in disbelief, but now even he didn't need to ask. He planned it all. Of course he did. I watched for a moment as life moved on around us, the breeze whistling at the dim cave entrance where we stood.

"Cynder!" Jet's sudden cry pricked at my ear as his eyes bulged out of their sockets. "You're bleeding!" As if on impulse I lifted a paw to my neck, feeling the warm sticky substance flow between my toes. "Did I...?" I gazed at Jet's terror stricken eyes as they locked themselves onto my wound. My heart immediately went out to the young dragon as he collapsed into the dirt, realizing the truth of the blood the trickled strangely down my scales.

"It's not your fault." I draped a wing softly over his shaken body, feeling the vibrations of his sobs tingle throughout my flesh. It suddenly felt strange to see the strong young dragon, so bold and fearless, weeping at my feet.

"I...I'm so sorry Cynder..." He wheezed in between breaths. The pain and despair in his once strong voice seemed to fizzle through my bones. But at that moment I realized something important. Maybe we are all not that different after all. We all feel pain, happiness and anxiety. Maybe evan all at once. Maybe despite my past, my powers and my memories, I'm not that different after all.

"No Jet." I whispered sternly, leaning my body closer to his until I could feel his smooth side pressed up against my own. "I'm the one who should be sorry." I could feel my own tears lumping up my throat as I spoke gently into his trembling ear. We stayed like that, both crying out our pain, guilt and anger, for what seemed like hours. Enjoying the secure presence of each other's company. A moment I will never forget. There were no words, only our breaths that held all we needed to say. I could feel the relief lift off my scales like a shameful cloud, tingling from the imaginary touch. Although I could feel the warm blood, pressed and sticky against my neck, I felt stronger than ever. In this pitiful heap in the dirt. My past seemed lost as I snuggled up closer to Jet's strong, shield of protection. Until finally, a voice broke the gratefully silent air.

"Let's go home."

Home.

A place where you always, wherever you are, come back to.

A place where you can always feel peace.

A place were so many things begin, and end.

A place where as we stood proudly outside the city of Warfang's strong golden gates, didn't seem so far away.

The air seemed so quiet and peaceful hanging around the old city, it almost felt like a stranger. The sweet scent of life swarmed my nostrils like a hurricane of joy, tickling my taste buds and roaring through my lungs. I was so dazed by this sudden sense of freedom, that I barely heard Jet's soothing voice flitter from behind.

"It's you, you know." I slowly turned round to face the bold dragon, startled to see his eyes boring so intensely into mine. I could have sworn I saw fire burning in those ocean eyes. I looked puzzlingly at the dragon's fierce features, his strange words unraveling in my head.

"What?" I squeaked, unsure of the black dragon's intensions.

"The answer to your question. It's you." For a moment I stared intensely at the black dragon. But then the question suddenly frazzled my brain like a thousand electric shocks.

'_Only one question at a time' _he'd told me. Now I know why. My heart suddenly threatened to leap out my throat as I put together the pieces.

Me.

I'm the one who he's fallen in love with.

My whole body felt like it had been set of fire. What kind of fire, I couldn't tell. Guilt and betrayal suddenly raised to the surface and feasted at my flesh.

"M-Me?" I whimpered. "Y-You mean..."

"Yes." The firmness of his voice nearly made me jump on the spot. But how could he possibly love me? The very dragon that helped cause the loss and despair of his family. That kind of thing can't possibly be forgiven, let alone loved...

"I know it's probably the most stupid, selfish thing you've ever heard."

"But..." My shaken voice rattled the calming air.

"And I know you can never feel the same way..." The young, black dragon took in a long deep breath. "I just needed you to know." The fire continued to course through my heart as I stood there hopelessly, taking in Jet's deep, fire driven words. But his face kept flashing at my mind. That one face that makes me melt from the inside out. Spyro's face. And at that moment I knew, that he was right. My true love was dead. How could I possibly try to ever fill that deep hole of guilt that pokes at my heart, without tearing it wide open? I looked intensely at the strong dragon before me. His deep, ocean eyes and muscular face. The admiration that filled my bones at that moment was enough to take my breath away. But that's all there was. I didn't have the strength to love again. Not now. Not in this way.

"I'm sorry Jet." I moved swiftly in front of the young dragon. So strong and proud. "But I just need a friend right now..."

"Then a friend you will have." Jet puffed out his magnificent chest into a proud stance, so full of pride. And I couldn't help but admire his bravery. The bravery that finally got us through.

And the truth is I do love him.

I love his bold sparkling blue eyes.

I love his strong, muscular body.

I love the protection I feel when I am with him.

I love his silly crooked grin and irritating way he is always right.

I love him as a friend.

For he is the one who taught me how to feel again.

The one who taught me how to love again.

The one who taught me how to live again.

But most importantly, he taught me why.

And for that I can only say one thing.

Thank you.

**THE END**

**Finally! I'm not really happy at all with the way this story turned out, but hey ho. My next story promises to be longer, more interesting and more exciting. (And with quicker updates) So basically, over all much better! Please review, I'd love to hear what you think! =)**


End file.
